THe Demon Prince of Jurai
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: What would happen if Ayaka acted like a Royal bitch & made Sasami. Washu, & Ryoko leave and they end up in Uzu. True love is found and then from war a child is born and hope rest on his shoulder and when Jurai comes a knocking and past awakens what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this random idea pop into my head this morning as I was thinking about the next chapter of A Fox Moon and how I have Washu and Sasami in it and it gave me the idea of writing a Naruto x Tenchi Muyo crossover. So please be honest on what you think of the first chapter and chapters will be slow on coming out as I do have 14 to 15 others I am working on and 2 or 3 that are frozen and might just die.**

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo.**

**The Devil Prince of Jurai**

**Chapter One**

**Betrayal broken hearts **

It was the eve of Tenchi and Ayaka's wedding and Sasami, Washu, and Ryoko sat in the living room just having tea as Ayaka was storming around the house screaming about how nothing was done.

"How can you three be so lazy." Complained Ayaka as she looked at her now teenage sister and the two other woman.

Ryoko raised a lazy eyebrow to the purple hair woman before her. "We are just taking a break from decorating for your wedding." She said as her tail moved around behind her as Ryo-Ohki played with it.

"I have seen you three do for the last hour is just sit there watching tv." Bitched Ayaka as they had only been sitting down for no more then 10 minutes as Sasami had just poured them the fresh tea she had brewed them.

"Ayaka why don't you go look out back." Said Sasami as she smiles at her sister.

Ayaka raised an eyebrow to this. "Why should I have to go look out back?" She question as she walked to the doubled porch doors. Looking outside she saw a lovely white wedding set up with lights and chairs and a white runner so when she makes her way to Tenchi she wouldn't be walking on the grass. There was a small stage for her and Tenchi to stand on done all in white. It was beautiful and breath taking. But for Ayaka it wasn't good enough. It could have been better. It wasn't fitting of her and Tenchi's royal statues.

"It looks horrible. Do you really expect me to get married out there with all that?!" Ayaka question as her face turned red form anger.

The three women looked at each other with shock. They had worked hard all day long and even Ryo-Ohki took her Chibi form to help out.

"Ayaka what is wrong with you?" Asked Washu as she was becoming upset. Normally she was more mellow and laid back that she didn't care what anyone thought about anything she did. But this was going to far. For Sasami had put her heart into making sure her big sister's wedding was going to be something that the woman would never forget.

Ayaka turned and glared at them. "What? It looks like Ryo-Ohki did all the work while you three did nothing." She told them as she was walking over to them as she was now glaring more at Sasami. "Sasami I would have expected better from you. You are a Princess of Jurai and know how weddings are very important they are to our family." She said as she turned her back from her sister and began to walk away from her.

Sasami stood up as tears began to stream down her cheeks as she was now glaring at her older sisters back. "If you don't like it Ayaka. Then get off your fat and lazy ass and do it yourself. For I am done. I will not be making the food for your wedding. SO I do suggest you go into that kitchen right now and get cooking for you have mother, father, and aunty and the others to cook for." She told Ayaka as she stormed off passed a stunned Ayaka.

Fallowing behind Sasami was Washu and Ryoko as Ryo-Ohki sat on Ryoko's shoulder.

"GO AHEAD AND LEAVE! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING INGRATES!" Shouted Ayaka as she stormed off into the kitchen to begin making the dinner for her wedding.

**Washu's Lab**

"I can't believe she said that. We worked so hard to make sure tomorrow would be prefect for her and Tenchi and all she does it complain that it looks horrible." Cried Sasami as she paced around Washu's lab.

"She has always been that way. Always ungrateful and stuck up. I honestly thought her marrying Tenchi would have changed things. But I guess I was wrong." Said Ryoko as she took a drink from her Sake jug.

Washu looked at the two upset women and let out a sigh. "I don't things will get any better once they are married either. Ayaka as been asking if I was planning on moving out once they got married for, they needed all the space they could get. So when they have children." She told them.

Ryoko's face darken as well. "She asked me the same question and told me to move back into the cave I was seal in." She told them.

Sasami had a sad look on her face. "She asked me if I would be her nanny and cook for when she had her children." She told them.

This shocked the other two. They thought Sasami might head off to Tokyo to study or head back to Jurai as she was told she had to meet her suiters soon.

"That's horrible. She is turning you into the help." Said Ryoko as she looked shocked. "Maybe we should just leave this place and let her learn the hard way that we did help her out a lot. That it wasn't just her doing all the work around this place." She told the others.

"Meow." Said Ryo-Ohki as she nodded her head in agreement.

"But I couldn't do that to Tenchi." Said a sad Sasami as she didn't want to leave her soon to be brother-in-law with the demon that her sister had become.

"I think it would be for the best if we left the newlyweds. For they don't need us around. Ayaka as made it clear to us. She only wants you as a servant and it that is what she wants. Then your parents could give her those or she can learn to be a housewife for we all know she will fail sooner or later." Said Washu as she was packing up her lab as she spoke to them.

Ryoko grinned. "Ma, I like your idea. It would be nice to travel once more and now that I have all my gems back. There isn't anything holding me back anymore. Tenchi made it very clear when he chose Ayaka over me that night." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He had broken her heart and it was very painful to watch him hold and kiss Ayaka and how Ayaka go on and on about the future they will have soon.

"Are you two really going to leave?" asked Sasami a little shocked at this.

"Yes." Said Washu as she looked at Sasami. "I think it would be for the best you came with us." She told the girl.

Sasami nodded her head. "It would be nice to travel without Ayaka always telling me what to do or where we are going." She told the others.

"Then it is settled. We will leave at midnight after everyone has gone to sleep." Said Washu as the others left to pack.

No one had noticed the three gather their things and pack. They just thought they where putting things away and making room for the guest that will be arriving in the morning.

Ayaka spent half the night cooking away not even noticing that her sister and the others had left a note on the table for her to read in the morning.

It was already midnight and the three had made there way to a clearing near the Masaki shrine. But standing there shockingly was Yosho in his youthful form.

"It is a beautiful night ladies." Said Yosho as he looked over at the three before him and the little Ryo-Ohki. "What brings you out this late?" He asked as he had a knowing look in his eyes. As he was outside the house when he heard what Ayaka had told them for all their hard work.

Sasami sighed with a sad expression on her face. "We are leaving. Ayaka doesn't want us around and if she does. She only wants us around as servants and that isn't something, I want for myself or for the others. I want to find love and adventure out there. I feel like I have been in Ayaka's shadow for way to long." She told him with a teary smile.

Yosho smiled at his baby half-sister. "I understand what you are talking about. Why do you think I left when I did. I just used Ryoko as a way out. I didn't want to be saddled with what our father wanted for me. I didn't love the girl he wanted me to marry. Even thou she loved me." He told her.

Ryoko snorted as they all knew that Ayaka was the one he was set to marry, and she couldn't blame him for running like he did. "I'm glad I gave you that way out. For I don't think that marriage between you two would have worked out." She told him with a smirk.

"I believe you are right. For Ayaka and I walk two different paths and I do hope she and my grandson have a long and happy life together. For I am not sure if this marriage would be blessed by the Goddess." Said Yosho as he looked at Washu and Sasami as a small smirk played on his lips. He knew there secrets. Well they all did. But no one really ever brought it up. For Sasami it was a tender subject. For Washu she just didn't gave a damn. She would allow her third sister to handle things until she was needed and for when Sasami grow into her new powers. She would be there to train the girl.

"Tokimi. I know will frown on their union. For it wasn't one she had her hand in." Said Washu as she grins. "As for I would have blessed it if she wasn't being a spoiled brat. Said Yosho laughing.

"We are wasting time. The sooner we leave. The better chance we have that no one will come looking for us." Said Ryoko as she throw Ryo-Ohki into the air as she transformed into a large black and brown spaceship and a ruby cover dome.

"Right. Have a safe trip ladies and may the three Goddesses guide you in your journey." Said Yosho as he turned back into an old man and waved them off. The three vanished into the spaceship and with a loud meow they vanished in a blink of light.

"I pray you three find love and happiness out there." Said Yosho as he vanished back into the shadows as he found Tenchi standing there with the letter in his hands. "Let them go boy. It is for the best." With that said he walked back into his shrine.

"But grandpa." Said Tenchi as he didn't want to lose three people from his life.

From the shrine doors. "You have chosen your new life with Ayaka. Now allow them to start their new lives without you two." Said Yosho as he slammed the sliding door shut.

Tenchi let his head drop and slowly walked back to his home as his father had just arrived on the midnight train from Tokyo.

**Outer Space**

"Where are we going?" Asked Ryoko as she wanted to go somewhere new. Somewhere she had never been too.

Washu pulled out her computer and typed a few things and pulled up a large map onto the screen before them all. "Well. We have traveled all these areas and we want to go somewhere that no one from Jurai would come and find us." She told the two as Sasami nodded her head.

"I don't want Ayaka coming after me to drag me back home with her or our parents coming for me and ordering me to go help her." Said Sasami as she was now more upset with her sister's behavior.

Just them Tokimi appeared before them. **"Hello sisters and niece."** She told the three before her.

"What brings you here Tokimi?" Asked Washu as she didn't even bother looking up at her sister.

Sasami took her Tsunami form and looked at her older sister. **"Sister why do you grace us with your appearance?"** She asked as now Washu took her Goddess form for she wasn't going to be left out.

Tokimi smirked. **"There is a young and new world that I believe you three would do well in. At the moment it has just ended the demon wars and the time of Shinobi is coming to pass. A world different from the one we are not used to or are from. I believe you three would do well there."** She told them.

"Shinobi?" Question Ryoko as she arched an eyebrow.

"**Yes young Ryoko. Shinobi or Ninja. I believe you would enjoy playing with them and having grand adventures with them. It would be a change for you three."** She Tokimi as she smiled.

"**What is the catch?"** Asked Washu as she narrowed her eyes at her sister. She knew Tokimi wouldn't come to her just to tell her about a new world just out of the kindness of her heart.

"**Oh Washu. Can't I do something nice for my family?" **Asked Tokimi.

"She does have a point. You never do anything out of the kindness out of your heart." Said Ryoko as she knew something was up.

Tsunami just narrowed her eyes. **"Tell us sister. What is the reason for this?"** She asked her sister.

With a sigh Tokimi looked at her family and smiled softly. **"There is a Prophecy of the child of light. That child will not be born unless you Tsunami do not go to this world to the Elemental Nations and marry the head of the Uzumaki Clan."** She told the youngest of her sisters.

Tsunami looked at Tokimi with shock even Washu was shocked at this.

"**What are you talking about?"** Asked Washu as she looked at Tokimi with shock.

"**A child will be born during a time of great need. A time when the world would need a true hero to save them form the darkness that will befall them from the Rabbit Goddess of the false Moon."** Said Tokimi as a sad look graced her beautiful face.

"What do you mean the Rabbit Goddess of the False Moon?" Question Ryoko as he Goddess blood was slowly awakening around the three Goddesses before her. Her silver hair began growing as long as Washu's and the three jewels appear on her forehead in a triangle.

"**She was a young Goddess who stole a forbidden fruit from a sacred tree of their planet. She ate it and it gave her insane powers that was called Chakra. But she grew crazy with power and her two sons acted and sealed her away when she turned into a ten-tail beast that was bent on destroying the world around her. Her eldest son sealed the beast with in him and traveled the world as he awoke chakra in all the human's in the planet. Wanting them to grow stronger and being able to take care of themselves. This is what led to the raise of the Shinobi. But I am getting ahead of myself."** Said Tokimi as she looked at everyone.

"**Her eldest son then created nine-tail beast out of the ten-tails. As his two sons are fighting for who would be his successor as his third son is just happy in helping the tail-beast finding new homes for them to live in peace and be their keepers if they chose to stay with them." **Said Tokimi.

"**What of the youngest son?" **Asked Tsunami as she looked at her sister.

Tokimi smiled at her. **"He went to the moon to become his mother's keeper. He and his children will spend their even lasting days watching over her. Making sure she never breaks free from her prison."** Said Tokimi.

"So you want Sasami to go to this planet to the living in the lands call the Elemental Nations to find this husband that you have found for her? For she will be the one to be the mother or grandmother of this "Child of the light" that you are saying there is a prophy about?" Asked Ryoko as she was a little annoyed now.

Tokimi looked at her niece. **"Yes, my dear niece. That is what I am saying."** She told Ryoko.

Washu just laughed. **"That is rich Tokimi."**

Tsunami sat there quietly as she looked down at the small pond that was before her. She looked down at Sasami. _"We should do it. A new world and a new home for us. A place we can be happy at. Tsunami I want to do this. For once I am older, we are going to be one and I want to be happy and knowing I chose something that was meant to be. Even you told me a long time ago I was meant for great things. So please lets do this."_ Said Sasami as she looked up at Tsunami as she smiled at her older self.

"**We will do it. Sasami wants to do it."** Said Tsunami as all eyes all turn to her as she softly smiles at everyone.

"Alright. I get to be a ninja now." Said Ryoko as she giggles.

Washu watches her youngest sister and her other sister and smiles. **"Fine, lets do it."** She told them as Tokimi gave them the Coordinates in open the wormhole from them that Ryo-Ohki flew into as she vanished from the ship.

**Elemental Nations**

Land of a Whirlpools a young man by the name of Ryuu Uzumaki stood on his island looking at it. "This will be my home and where my clan will grow." He said as he looked at the others that had fallowed him.

Ryuu has long crimson hair and violet eyes with rings and tomes. Just like his father's eyes. Different from his brother he was built different he had a lean athletic body and tall and as strong as an ox. Many woman have been trying to gain his eyes, but none have caught it.

'_When will I find my bride?'_ He asked himself as he looked around as they all began building and working hard to make this island that has whirlpools around it to keep it safe from attack from others.

Out in the forest surrounding the new and young village of Uzu. A spaceship landed as the three women got out and took there things off as Washu learned about this chakra and open their networks, so they know how to use it. Ryo-Ohki turned back into herself and jumped onto Sasami's shoulder as they began to walk to where they could hear people talking and building.

"So this is where we are meant to be to meet Sasami's future husband?" Teased Ryoko as she grinned at the teen girl.

"Ryoko. Please. I am already nervous enough about meeting this man that Tokimi wants me to meet." Said Sasami as she was trembling a little.

Washu looks at the two and smiles. "It will all be fine and Ryoko. No flirting with anyone until we find this Uzumaki that Tokimi wants Sasami to meet." She told her daughter.

"You got it. I don't think I need to find me a boyfriend right now or a bed buddy. I just need to grow and learn more about these shinobis." Said Ryoko as she had grown a lot during their trip there.

They walked for what felt like three hours, but it was more then an hour and half. Ryoko mostly floated.

"Ryoko I think you need to stop floating so much. They are not used to seeing at thing like that and we don't need people calling you a demon or calling you other things like they did back on earth." Said Washu as she worried for her reckless daughter.

"Yeah alright." Said Ryoko as she landed as they heard something rustling coming from the tree line near them. They all look too it as they didn't know if it was human or animal. Just then a man with crimson hair broke though the tree line carrying a wild boar on his shoulder and dragging around tied to a rope in his right hand.

He stopped and looked up from the ground as he heard two women talking. His violet eyes met bright pink eyes. Sasami softly blushed as she looked at the crimson hair man.

Ryuu softly blushed as his violet eyes looked her over. She was beautiful with her long teal hair and large pink eyes. "Hello." He said.

"Hello." Said Sasami as she softly smiled at him.

"Are you lost?" Asked Ryuu as he kept his eyes on Sasami.

"Yes, we are." Said Sasami as she softly smiled as she moved up her right hand to push a loose lock of her teal hair behind her ear.

"Allow me to show you to my village." Said Ryuu as he shyly smiles at Sasami.

Ryoko stood behind grinning ear to ear like the cat that ate the canary. As Washu watched the two and wondered if this was the young man that Sasami was meant to meet.

He looks at Sasami once more before speaking. "My I know the name of the lovely maiden before me." He asked.

Sasami blushed brightly. "My name is Sasami Jurai. May I know your name fine sir?" She asked him.

He smiled even more. "My name is Ryuu Uzumaki and Uzukage of the Uzu no Kuni or known as The Land of Whirlpool. We are a young Shinobi village." He told her.

Sasami and the others eyes widen as they hear his last name is Uzumaki. They had found the man that Sasami was meant to be with.

Within Sasami Tsunami smiled as her younger self has found happiness before they become one. By the looks of it. This man will give her all the love she would ever want and need.

**Time skip**

Ryuu stood with his troops as Sasami/Tsunami stood at his right and Washu and Ryoko stood behind the two of them.

"Kumo, Iwa, Kiri troops will be here in the morning. I want all the children and woman and those who are not able to fight to be put on all the ships and sent to the Land of Fire to our sister village." Said Ryuu as he looked over his shoulder to Ryoko who nodded her head and vanished from his sight.

"Ryuu my love. We will stand with you until the bitter end." Said Sasami/Tsunami as she didn't want to lose her husband. They had lost their son earlier that day. He was the 2nd Uzukage and he was killed by one of the seven swordsmen from the mist for his sword that was made for him and his honor guard.

"I know my eternal storm. We will stand strong until we know our granddaughter is safe in Konoha with our daughter Mito-chan." Said Ryuu as he kissed Sasami on the lips.

"They are sending over 15,000 troops. They believe their numbers will overwhelm our small numbers of only 1500." Said Washu as she sat on her floating pillow with her computer before her.

"That is fine. We will make sure not a single one of them will return. For this will be Uzu's last stand and the turning point in the war for Konoha and Suna." Said Ryuu as flames could be seen in his violet eyes.

All his troops stood at the ready as they told their loved ones their final goodbyes. For they knew this would be the last time they would ever see each other. For this was their last stand and Uzu would fall. But not without a fight.

**Konoha**

Kushina had left days before anyone knew of the attack that was coming to her former home. She had been sent to her Aunt by request and her father was egger to get her out of the village. Since her mother was away on a mission.

**Flashback**

"_Kushina you are being sent to Konoha." Said Seto as he looked at his 8-year-old daughter._

_Kushina looked at her father as she put her sword down. "What do you mean I am being sent to Konoha father?" She asked him as she felt a little uneasy at this idea._

_Seto sighed and softly smiled at his daughter. "My sister Mito as grown very ill and as Requested that I send you to take over as the new Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune." He told her as he saw her face pale._

"_Is this why you sent mother out of the village? So she wouldn't be here to find out that you are doing this?" She question him with angry in her violet eyes._

"_No my dear girl. Your mother is the best spy we have, and I needed her to go and find out about the attack that is to come to the village. I need to know about how many troops they are planning to send out way." Said Seto as his eyes soften. "I would never in a million years send you away. But Kushina-chan my hands are tied. You are the strongest and of the main family that can handle this burden and also the youngest. For none of Mito's children are strong enough as well her grandchildren would buckle and break at even becoming a Jinchuriki. With your mothers blood running though your veins as well as your grandmothers. I believe you are the best for this mission. My dear daughter go to Konoha and live and long and happy life. Become a shinobi or not. It is all up to you. No one can force you. For if anything you can always come back home to Uzu." He told her as he was now standing before her._

_Kushina nodded her head as she left his office to pack and get ready for this trip and to take on her Aunts curse. But only one question kept floating around in her head. What had made her Aunt sick?_

**End of Flash Back**

Kushina stood before Mito as she looked up at her Aunt that she saw just two years ago, and the woman was well, and her grandmother had made sure of it.

"Auntie Mito." Said Kushina.

Mito smiled as she looked at Kushina. "My dear niece. I am sorry to call for you at this time. I know your mother must be angry with me." She told Kushina.

"She might be. Father sent me off before mother return from her mission and while both my grandmothers where busy." Said Kushina a little upset to be away from her family.

"I am truly sorry Kushina-chan. Please forgive me. But I have fallen ill and the Kyubi is unable to heal me and I know I could have called for Washu-sama. But she is needed more in the village then to come heal me." Said Mito.

"Grandmother would have come if she knew you needed her." Said Kushina as she was frowning.

"I know. 'cough' But the war has many injured and she is needed to heal those in Uzu. What I have would have killed me anyways." Said Mito as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

Kushina raised an eyebrow to this. "What is wrong with you?" She asked not liking this.

"I was poison with something that is stopping the Biju's chakra from healing me and even my own natural healing factors from kicking in. That is why we must quietly seal the Biju within you. Never tell a soul that you hold the beast. For there will be people within the shadows of this very village that will try to kill you for it as well as others from outside the village that will stop any nothing to take it from you." Said Mito as she knew her time was coming near.

Kushina nodded her head as Mito did the seals as Kushina copied her and resealed the Kyubi within herself.

Mito died that night in sleep form chakra poisoning.

**Uzu**

Ryoko stood at the shoreline before the battle thinking of her daughter. She was angry at her late husband for what he did. But it was for the best. If she was in the tower when he was killed. She might have been killed or worst kidnapped and sold off to the highest bidder. Something she wouldn't want for her child nor anyone really.

Washu walked up behind Ryoko. "Thinking about Kushina again?" She asked her daughter.

Ryoko looked over at her mother. During there time in the Elemental Nations they had healed their bound and grown close. "Yeah. I never got to tell her goodbye. Just told her I would see her when I return." Said Ryoko.

"I know. I didn't even get to tell her goodbye. I was just told she was taken to Konoha by Ryo-Ohki." Said Washu as said little Cabbit jumped on Ryoko's shoulder rubbing her little head on her cheek.

"At lease we know she made it there safe. Form the letter I found. Mito was dying and there was nothing anyone could do to save her." Said Ryoko as she turned to face Washu. "As we all know. She holds the mightiest of all the tail Biju's within her."

Washu nodded her head. "Yes and that had me wondering if someone did something to stop the beast from healing her and stopping her bloodline from healing her as well." She said as she was thinking about it as well.

"You know there are several in that village I do not trust and one of them is the former student of her foolish husband." Said Ryoko as she wanted to just fly over there and take her baby away from them. But knew at this time she would be safer there then in the village with them.

"I know. But we trained her to be the best. She holds your gems as for you don't need them anymore and with them and the Biju's chakra. She will become even more powerful. Mito was right in choosing her. For no one else could handle that kind of power. Maybe she will be the one that will have the child of light or be the child of light." Said Washu as she smiled at her daughter.

"With how much hell that girl raised. I believe she will be the one to have the child of light. For like how you and Sasami said. She takes after me and I fell sad for the poor fool that falls in love with her." Said Ryoko as she grinned.

Sasami/Tsunami walked up to the mother daughter talking. "I agree with you both. Kushina is our light and hope and our future. If those ships, we sent off tonight don't make it. We know Uzu still lives within your daughter Ryoko." She told her sister.

"Your right. To our future." Said Ryoko.

Ryuu watched his wife and family talk. He always wondered how they never really aged. He knew they used something like a genjutsu to make it look like they aged but to be honest they looked more like three Goddesses walking this planet and he was lucky enough to have married and loved one of them. Even as his son had married one of the others that he fell in love with.

His lovely wife had told him once that they where not of this planet but of a planet called Jurai. That her parents are the rulers of. How she had a sister on a planet called Earth who married their half brothers grandson and how her sister was so cruel and heart breaking to her on the eve of her wedding and what led them to come here. He did know that Sasami was now Tsunami that she is a goddess along with Washu. That they are one of the three Goddess of their world as their sister Tokimi sent her here to meet the man she was destiny for.

He was shocked at first but after thinking about it and who his father was. He didn't care anymore for he was honored that a Goddess would ever love him.

**Planet Jurai**

Ayaka and Tenchi go visit her parents. "Mother, Father, Auntie Funaho." Said Ayaka as she smiled up at them.

"Daughter. Tenchi." Said her father.

"Oh my Ayaka and dear Tenchi." Said her mother as she rushed down to hug them.

Funaho frowned as looked at Ayaka and Ayaka turned away from her half mother. "I miss Sasami-chan. Why haven't you gone and told your sister sorry for how you acted on that day so long ago?" She question her niece.

Ayaka glared at her. "Why do I have to say sorry. It was my wedding day and I wanted to be perfect and they didn't do anything right and to top it off they ran away leaving me with out a maid of honor or brides maids." She whined acting as if she never did anything wrong.

Tenchi just stood next to her sighing. "Ayaka she is your sister and I still feel bad for not stopping them. But grandpa said I needed to let them go." He told his wife.

"But Tenchi dear." Whined Ayaka as she tried to think of something.

"That is enough Ayaka. You will go and find your sister." Her father spoke up. His eyes harden at her. She knew she couldn't get away with this. For last time it was Sasami that got them to stay on earth.

"Fine. I will look for my sister. But that would mean father you and mother and Auntie Funaho will have to babysit for us." Said Ayaka as she grinned as she knew her mother has been wanting time with the grandkids and she been wanting to unload them on anyone who would take them.

"Oh honey we would love to." Said Ayaka's mother as the other two paled.

"Alright love you." Said Ayaka as her kids appeared in the thrown room and she grabbed Tenchi and made a mad dash for it. "Come on hon we need to fine my sister and get a break from out kids." She told him as they both now ran to their spaceship.

**Uzu no Kuni**

Nothing was left everyone was dead. All 15,000 troops died fighting the small army of 1500. Ryuu stood on his last leg as he took his wife, Washu, and Ryoko to a tomb that Washu made and told him about to take them to if they ever got hurt or passed out from overusing their powers. If it wasn't for them, it would have been worst. Ryo-Ohki sat on his shoulder crying. "I know girl. They will be fine. They need to sleep for a while." He told.

"Meow." Said Ryo-Ohki as she still cried.

"Ryo-Ohki I have these scrolls. I need you to take them to Kushina. It is all that is left of our village. I am not long for this world. It is only be the grace of the three Goddesses that I am still walking and able to get them to safety. So please take these to my granddaughter and make sure she lives a long and happy life." Said Ryuu as he lied his beloved down in a pool next to Washu and Ryoko.

"Meow." Said Ryo-Ohki taking the scroll into her mouth and running out of the tomb and jumping up into the air and transforming into her spaceship.

"May the Goddesses Guild you." Said Ryuu as he laid down in the last pool next to his wife as his world, we black.

**The end.**

**I'm just testing this story out and like I said this story will be slow updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not sure if I'm doing a harem with this story or not. But Washu, Sasami, and Ryoko are not going to be part of it. I figure I say that now. If I do a harem, I'll do a poll like I did for A Fox Moon. Might add girls from other animes or I might make it 100% all Naruto girls or maybe a few from Tenchi. Not sure yet.**

**But like always I do not own Naruto or Tenchi.**

**Chapter 2**

**Fall and union**

Ten years had passed since Kushina had come to the village Hidden in the leaf. During those ten years she had made friends and found love. As well when she and the others where just 16 years old they fought in the III SWW. With Kushina and Minato Namikaze both being war hero's for how Kushina's weird little summons would transform into a ship to take away the injured and wounded from the battlefield and had made many mission move more smoothly.

But it was now the eve of her 19th birthday she was standing in her home waiting for her friends to show up.

"Meow." Said Ryo-Ohki as she smiled up at Kushina.

"I know little sister. I miss mom and grandma and grandma as well. Its weird living on without them." Said Kushina as a sad smile graced her lips.

"Meow." Said Ryo-Ohki as she hugged Kushina.

"I think it is time for you to get to bed little one." Said Kushina as she took her little sister's hand and led her into her own bedroom.

"Meow, mee-ow." Said Ryo-Ohki as she jumped into her bed with her carrot pillows and blankets.

"Good night Ryo-Ohki. May the three Goddesses protect you in your sleep." Said Kushina as she shut Ryo-Ohki's bedroom door.

Walking into her living room she saw Minato standing there. "Hey Minato-kun." She said as she walked up to him.

Minato looked over at her with a soft smile. "Hey Kushina-chan." He said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly.

Kushina softly blushed as she was still shocked that Minato loved her and wanted to date her.

Minato smiled as he pulled out a little gift box and handed it over to Kushina. "I have something for you." He told her as she looked at the box a little puzzled.

"What is it?" Asked Kushina as excitement lite up her eyes as she looked up at Minato.

"I don't know. Why don't you open it and we'll find out together." Said Minato with a small smirk on his face as he got down on one knee as Kushina was busy opening the little giftbox. Inside the box was a ruby and Sapphire ring. "Kushina-chan would you marry me?" He asked as she looked down at him from the ring in the box.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she fell down to her knees. "Yes! I'll marry you." She cried hugging him.

Minato let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as Kushina slammed into him at full force. "I love you Kushina-chan and I want to spend my life you and Ryo-Ohki." He told her as he knew she worried about her little sister.

She smiled looking up at him as tears rolled down her puff cheeks. "I'm glad to hear that. I love you as well Minato-kun. I'm happy you love me and Ryo-Ohki." She told him.

Off in the doorway stood Ryo-Ohki in her little girl from. She was crying as she saw her sister was really happy and that she was getting a big brother. The gems that Ryoko had given Kushina glowed softly as Kushina could hear Ryo-Ohki speak.

Kushina smiled looking up to the doorway and open her arms to allow Ryo-Ohki to join her and Minato. They are now a family and she wanted Ryo-Ohki to know no matter what they will always be together.

**Two years later evening of October 10****th**

Kushina had gone into labor and Ryo-Ohki had rushed her to the safe house and had the ANBU notify Minato of what was happening. Because of Kushina being the holder of a Biju she needed a seal master to keep her seal stable as she goes into labor and with Jiraiya playing a Fool and off somewhere. That only left Minato to take care of his wife seal. Anyways it was better this way. For Minato didn't want Jiraiya looking at his wife's belly. He was still upset with the man spying on them on their wedding night and the night Kushina got pregnant with their son.

Minato had shown up in time as Kushina had began to push and the seal became unstable for a brief moment. He had poured his chakra into stabilizing it as Kushina held onto his other hand. Ryo-Ohki stood off to the side. She was so worried for her sister. She was at her wits end when Ryoko had Kushina. Now she was reliving those feelings again. But this time it was more dangerous for her sister had a monster sealed within her and if it got out. Nothing good would come of it.

"Your doing well my love. Just keep pushing and don't worry about the seal. Its fine." Said Minato as he smiles at his beloved.

"YOU BASTARD AFTER I HAVE OUR SON, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Cried Kushina as she was in more pain then she has ever been.

Inside of her the nine-tail fox was having a hay day just laughing is fuzzy ass off at her pain and he wasn't doing anything about it. He was going to let her suffer for once.

After about an hour cries of a baby filled the safe house as the midwife held a silver blonde hair baby boy in her hands with the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. Kushina smiled as she could see a part of her mother in him. After awhile her mother's cyan hair had gone silver and she was a beauty. Now she had a part of her mother in her son.

"He is beautiful." Said Kushina as she slowly sat up to hold her son.

Minato had made sure her seal was stable. It was stable but weak. But not weak enough for the fox to break out.

"That he is, and it appears he has your mother's hair color as well as my own." Said Minato as he was smiling at his wife.

"Yeah." She said with a soft smile.

"Meow." Said Ryo-Ohki as she was now standing next to Kushina's bedside trying to see the baby. Minato smiles and picks her up allowing her to see the baby. Ryo-Ohki smiles. _'Just as tiny as you were.'_ She tells Kushina in their shared mental link.

Kushina smiles at her. "I forget at times you where there the day I was born." She tells her little sister with a smile.

Minato smiles at his family. He had asked once how old Ryo-Ohki was and all he got was she is old and will not tell us her age.

Just then an ANBU comes flying into the room they all stood in as a masked man stood before them all. "Well hello there. Congratulations on your son." He told them as a dark aura surrounded the man.

**Ruins of the Land of Whirlpools**

Tokimi stood on the shoreline looking at what remain of the village. It was all gone. But she could feel them still. They were still alive deep within a tomb of Washu's making.

She slowly walked the old stone streets as she made it to the center of the village where once the Uzukage Tower once stood tall and proud. Here it was that she could feel them. She could feel the pulse of energy coming from here. With a wave of her hand the doors blasted off the hinges and she walked over to a wall and with another wave it was gone and there before her was a stairway leading to an underground crept.

Making her way down the old stone steps she could hear machines gone off and beeping from something that Washu had set up. As she entered the room, she saw four beds with three women and one man. No doubt Washu's or Sasami's husband. Whoever it was he was going to get a rude awakening with the others. She looked at the computer screen over by where they slept and pushed a few buttons and saw a gas being released into where they slept. A smirk graced her lips as she watched them slowly awaken.

"_**It is about time you four have risen."**_ Said Tokimi as she looked at them.

Ryoko just glared at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked her not really happy to see her.

Tokimi smiled at her. It left Ryoko feeling uneasy. _**"Your daughter is dying and is in dyer need of your aid. For her and her husband are leaving their son behind. If you do not do something. His fate will be dyer."**_ She told them.

This had the effect she wanted as Ryoko was now up and ready for battle. "Where are they? How long have we been sleeping?" She demanded as she was ready to do anything for her child.

Ryuu slowly moved out of his bed. He was shocked he hadn't died after he had lied his wife down in her bed. But by the grace of the three Goddesses he had fallen into a bed as well and was healed during his time and had slept alongside them.

"Then we must go to Konoha to save the child." Said Sasami as she looked at Tokimi.

Tokimi smiled. _**"I will send you three there. But sadly it will be too late to save Kushina-chan and Minato-kun. But you will be able so protect Naruto-kun from the bastard that hides in the shadows." **_She told them as they nodded their heads in agreement.

Washu moves around her lab quickly grabbing several scrolls her husband hadn't sent their granddaughter. Scrolls that she will need to set up their new home in _Konoha. _"I'm ready." Said Washu as she had sealed them away into a tattoo on her arm and was standing next to her husband in her chibi from which at times freaked him out.

"_**Tsunami would you please be so kind to help me."**_ Said Tokimi as Washu knew what was coming and walked over to her sister and took her Goddess from as well. Ryuu and Ryoko stood in the middle of the three Goddesses as They linked hands and with a flash of light had teleported to where a baby laid crying.

**Outside of Konoha**

"Be a good boy Naruto." Said Kushina in her dying breather as a flash of light blinded her and Minato as the Shinigami glared at the four souls that should had been his so long ago.

"Momma…..." Cried Kushina as she looked up at her mother. Tears and blood rolling down her cheeks.

Ryoko turned around at the sound of her daughters voices. A knot was in her throat as she saw a huge claw in the center of her daughter. "Ku-Kushina-chan." Cried out Ryoko as the Shinigami took this time to finish the sealing of the Kyubi. But was stopped from taking half the Biju's soul by Tokimi.

"_**You will seal it Whole within the boy!"**_ Growled out Tokimi as she glared Death in the eyes. With a nod the Shinigami did as the Goddess had ordered.

Both Minato and Kushina fell to the ground with just a little life left in them. "Momma…p-please protect our son." Said Kushina as the light faded from her eyes. She was too weak from giving birth and having the Biju ripped out of her and then fighting the masked man and the final nail in her coffin was Kurama's claw though her gut. She had lost too much blood and there was nothing anyone could do to save her.

"Pro-protect him from the masked Uchiha." Said a weak Minato as the light left his eyes as well.

Washu had never liked the Uchiha's since she had met Madara Uchiha on the wedding of Mito to her husband.

Ryoko knelt down and picked up the crying baby. "Shh…Naruto. It will be all alright." She told him.

They watched as the gems that once belongs to Ryoko float from Kushina's body and to Naruto taking their place on both of his wrist and softly glow.

Ryo-Ohki come limping out of some bushes in her human from. She had planned to take the baby and run. For Minato told her to keep Naruto away from Danzo and the Elders for they would only use and hurt the boy. She wasn't going to let her Nephew be hurt or used by some old fools.

"_Ryoko?" _Cried Ryo-Ohki though their mental link.

Ryoko smiled as she looked at her little sister. "Ryo-Ohki my dear little sister." She said with tears in her eyes.

Tokimi looked over to the tree line as Ryuu pulled out his sword as Tsunami turned back into Sasami and Washu got ready to fight as Ryoko pushed Ryo-Ohki behind her.

Just then the third Hokage landed before the group with a team of ANBU and a white hair man.

"Ryuu…." Said the 3rd Hokage as he saw his friend standing before him.

Ryuu blinked a few times and looked closely at the old man before him. "Sarutobi?" He asked with a tone of shock and surprise in his voice.

"What is the meaning of this? You died when Uzu was attacked!" Said Sarutobi as he was getting ready to fight the man before him.

With a chuckle Ryuu stood next to his wife. "I didn't die. No one ever found my body for my wife had a few little tricks that saved all our lives and had us in a coma like sleep for the past few years." He told his old friend.

His old eyes looked over at Washu who looked like a young girl and then the Sasami and then finally Ryoko who was holding a baby with Ryo-Ohki peeking out from behind said woman.

"Ryo-Ohki. Is that really Ryoko?" Question Sarutobi for he knew the little girl had a special link no one could copy.

With a nod of her head he was shocked to see four people back from the grave and a strange woman standing with them he looked at her.

"_**Before you ask. I am the Goddess Tokimi. I only came to awaken my sister's and niece and to my surprise brother-in-law. For that child in my niece's arms will need them in the near future."**_ Said Tokimi as she smiled at all before them.

The people there didn't know what to do. They where in the presents of a Goddess and said Goddess was claim Lady Sasami and Lady Washu as her sisters. Did that make them Goddesses as well? was the thought running though all their heads.

Washu held of up a hand. "Those questions will only make trouble. For now we will leave things how they are." She told them as they just nodded their heads to her. For they didn't want to upset the woman. They heard stories of her in the wars.

She was known as the mad scientist for no one knew what type of poisons she used and could never counter her. Not even Lady Tsunade could match her in making poisons.

"We are his family and as Kushina's mother. It falls to me and my family to raise my grandson." Said Ryoko as she wasn't going to take no for answer.

"What happen to the Kyubi?" Question the white hair man.

Tokimi glared at him. She made a crimson orb appear in her hand. _**"It is nothing for you to worry about old fool. You should worry more about your Godson and not worrying about reporting to the dogs you serve."**_ She growled out as all eyes were on him now.

"Jiraiya?" Question Sarutobi.

The now named Jiraiya looked away. He couldn't answer his old sensei for he had sold his soul to the devil and with that he had vanished in a poof of smoke.

"_**Your old student works for those fools you call your friends also known as the village elders. He was to take Naruto to them if he found out the Kyubi is sealed within the boy. For the one you call Danzo wants a loyal weapon to call upon when the mood strikes him and having control of the nine-tails would be the Ultimate weapon in his foolish old eyes."**_ Said Tokimi as she saw the shock on the man's face. His student had turned on him. But when? When had he began working for Danzo of all people? This was the question he would need to get the answers to.

"_**As well with how the village is weak. Danzo will try to gain control and become the Hokage. You will never to step up and retake the hat once more old man. For you do not wish to have mindless, emotionless zombies for shinobi's running around this village. For they will not have loyalty to their land nor their home. It will all fall to him."**_ Said Tokimi as she glared at him stopping him from speaking as she spoke once more. _**"But with you taking back the hat he will use the civilian council to take power away from you and the other two that are the elders on your council. You have a small window of time to make sure you as Hokage keep all your power as well. During that time replace the Elders for they are just puppets for Danzo's end game. If this job is too much for you. Then during the three to four years time find your replacement as Hokage. But it must be someone strong and someone who will not fall and become a puppet to Danzo and those foolish Civilian's that he uses as his puppets."**_ She ordered him.

Everyone was quiet as they listen to the Goddess speak.

"We will live in the old Uzumaki compound that Mito had made for us." Said Sasami as she softly smiled at Sarutobi.

He couldn't believe that his sensei's mother-in-law was still so young and beautiful and standing before him. The Uzumaki bloodline was amazing. Was his only thought.

"Very well." Said Sarutobi as he nodded his head to Tokimi and Sasami's orders.

He was going to have a massive headache by the time morning came.

**This chapter is a little shorter. The next one will be a little longer and have a huge time skip in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THNXZ**

**LIKE ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TENCHI**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE PAST COMES A KNOCKING**

It had been 15 year since the birth of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The son of one Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. She had never dropped her family name for she was the last of her family. Last of her clan. As far as she knew until the day her son was born and her mother had shown up with her grandparents.

After Naruto had turned five years old Ryoko had return to the Shinobi ranks as she had grown bored just sitting at home being a mother to her grandson. Don't get her wrong. She loved each second of it and wouldn't give it up for the world. But she was missing the action and it was time for her to return to the battlefield. Naruto was doing well with Ryo-Ohki by his side and her mother and Tsunami. Ryuu had taken over and training the boy and Washu had begun training him with his gems as Ryoko tried but kept messing up and he kept summoning Kurama out of his seal. That wasn't a good thing. Washu and Tsunami being in the village when it was created and also with Ryuu as the in-laws of the first Hokage had become the new Elders of the village. Danzo wasn't happy to lose his two most powerful puppets on the council as he couldn't control the two women and they had beaten him at every trick he knew and tried to pull against them. Nothing he did was go enough.

One-night Danzo had sent his little Root to kidnap Naruto as he wanted to us the child against his grandparents as revenge for what they had done to him since returning. As he had lost Jiraiya as one of his little pawns as it had come to light that Danzo blackmailed Jiraiya over Dan's death. For Jiraiya knew of the ambush and was going to tell Tsunade but Danzo poisoned him and then blamed him for what happen and told him he had gotten drunk and was with common whores. Danzo even had photo's of Jiraiya being with whore that night the mission went wrong.

But even with it coming to light that Jiraiya had been used it wasn't enough for Washu and Ryoko to trust him around Naruto. They didn't want a former tool of Danzo near the boy. For there could be still a seal that they hadn't found yet on the man. I triggered time bomb that would be too dangerous for the boy and they couldn't risk it. They had lost too much already, and it wasn't worth it for the old fool to meet and get to know the boy. Maybe when the boy was older, they would think about it. But just maybe.

But we are getting off track here. It has been 15 years since that fateful day and Naruto has grown up loved and happy. No one knows of his little secret as Washu had made sure of it as Ryoko would kill anyone that found out about it. Ryuu had even killed a few people that found out. But they had been Root spies.

It was the day of the Graduation exam at the Academy and the Civilian council was angry for the exam was still hard forcing their children to focus and study on the shinobi arts and not chase after all the clan heirs/heiress as many of the civilian council had enrolled their sons and daughters into the Academy for them to try to land themselves a husband/wife within the clans and if they could catch the eye of an heir it was even better. The two boys in the Academy that had the largest of the fan clubs was one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and the other Sasuke Uchiha the only male heir of the Uchiha clan after his brother had murdered their father and his other clansmen leaving his mother and women and children alive. With Itachi murdering his father he had become a nuke-nin and running from the village. But oddly enough Sasuke's mother told him the truth of why his brother killed their good for nothing father and how they planned to drag the Uchiha name though the mud for power they didn't need. As his father was going have a big old shitfit for not getting his way in a council meeting about not allowing any of the other clan's join the military police force. That was his mother story and she was going to stick to it until her dying day. For there was another reason. But her husband was an asshole and Sasuke had painted him as a hero. So what better way to get back at the dead bastard then paint him as a big ass crybaby who would start a civil war over something so childish and petty.

But Naruto never allowed anything to go to his head. As his grandmother Ryoko would beat it out of him. He was a down to earth kind of boy. He had several friends with the clan kids and was well liked for just being a kind kid and always willing to help anyone in need. As for Sasuke had his ego and though he was too good for anyone as he was the new heir of his family clan. He didn't have many friends but oddly did hang out with Naruto from time to time. Ryoko if she could would have beaten the smirk off of Sasuke's face but sadly she couldn't for it would be a shitstorm for the civilian council loved the boy as if his shit was gold.

"All right students we have a survival course you all must run to pass as long as doing several jutsu and the written exam." Said a man with black hair up in a spiky ponytail and had a scar running across his nose. This was none other then Iruka. Naruto's home teacher.

All the students groan as they didn't want to do the survival course as there was several Genin and sometimes Chunin or Jonin hidden in there that they had to fight or out wit. One year was rumored that Washu and Ryoko both took part and none one had passed. Everyone had been held back for another year as they said none of them had been fit to become shinobi.

Since then all the Genin hopefuls all prayed that those two women wouldn't take part and would be far, far away from the village when it was the final exam for them to become Genin.

But this year Kami was laughing at them. For within that survival course was Ryoko laughing like a mad woman as she had planned to throw out all civilian and fangirl out of there. She didn't believe they where fit to be shinobi and she would prove it. "Come my pretties." Said Ryoko with an evil smirk as she watched from a small opening within the shadows.

A shiver ran up all the kids spines as something unpleasant was about to happen and no one was going to save them from whatever fate awaits them once they entered those walls before them.

Mizuki stood off to the sidelines just eyeing each kid as he studied them all. '_The Uchiha and Uzumaki brats are the ones my master told me to bring him. But Naruto will be hard to get for his family is always around him as that strange little brown hair girl is up in that tree right now watching us.'_ He thought to himself as his eye ever so slightly shifted looking up at Ryo-Ohki watching after Naruto with a smile on her face.

Ryo-Ohki looks over at Mizuki with a frown marrying her face. As she felt that strange and dark aura off of him again. She didn't like the feeling and it left her feeling sick and she never cared how she looked at her little brother/nephew._ 'Ryoko.' She said._

'_Yeah Ryo-Ohki? What's wrong?'_ Asked Ryoko as she could hear something troubling Ryo-Ohki with just the tone of her voice.

'_That Mizuki is staring at Naru-chan strangely again and I feel that dark aura once more. Something isn't right about him and he is always glaring at me when he sees me around Naru-chan.'_ Said Ryo-Ohki as Ryoko could hear the worry in her voice.

'_Don't worry for now. I will look into it after I am done here today.'_ As she was trying to reassure Ryo-Ohki as she was now wondering what the silver hair man was planning against her grandson. If he even touches or hurts a silver blonde hair on that boys head. Mizuki would be a dead man.

Three hours had gone by and pretty much 70% of the civilian part of the class had failed the survival course with only 30% of them making it. Some out of pure luck and shire will. Some of it was just Ryoko giving them a break as she saw how hard they tried and showed they wanted this more then anything as the others just wanted to show off for one the clan heirs. All the shinobi born children passed for no one being left behind or thrown out by Ryoko as they knew what it took to get around her and she was proud of them. Naruto go past her the quickest with making several shadow clones to trip her up and set up a trap for her as he ran pass her.

"Good you all did well. Those of you who didn't make it. I'll see you in two weeks and be ready to study and work your tails off." Said Iruka as the ones that failed left the training field. Some heading home and others going to the library to get some scrolls to train with and others just giving up and moving on the civilian schools.

"Alright line up and next we will do the jutsu part of the exam." Said Iruka as the kids all lined up.

Everyone lined up. Naruto looked on bored as he saw his grandmother grinning like a man woman as she done what she was tasked with. He waved at her as she waved back at him.

"Alright Naruto. You need to do the Clone, hedge, and replacement jutsu and if you knew any others would be extra credit." Said Iruka as he had already gone though everyone, and the only remaining person was Ino.

Naruto nodded his head as he smirked at Iruka and did a cross symbol and whispered out. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said.

Iruka looked on with horror that an Academy student was doing a Jonin jutsu and even then, not all Jonins can't even do it as well. There was six copies of Naruto standing along side him as all six of them took on the hedge of his grandparents, parents, and Hokage and Naruto himself took on the form of the Kyubi. Scaring the shit out of the two Chunin teachers. Then replaced himself with Ryoko who was looking all wide eyed at everyone as she was floating in the air looking at them all.

"Dammit Naruto." Said Ryoko as she turned to look over at her now normal looking grandson.

Naruto smirked at her. "Sorry Grandma." He said as he rubbed his hand behind his head as he walked back over to them.

"Who taught you the shadow clone?" Asked/Demanded Iruka.

Naruto looked over at him as he was standing next to Ryoko as he started to float right next to her. "Umm. She did." He said as he pointed at Ryoko as she looked over at Iruka.

"What? He has chakra reserves as high if not higher than a Jonin and that is due to his family bloodlines from Uzumaki and mine and a little from his father." Said Ryoko as she grinned.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for the boy was more powerful then him and it didn't sit well with him. Not one little bit.

Iruka nodded dumbly as he watched the two floating before him. "Do you know any other Jutsus?" He asked as he just wanted to get this over and done with.

Naruto nodded his head as he held out his left hand and form his father's jutsu in his left hand as all others eyes just widen. He was still young and already knew the 4th jutsu.

"Alright you pass. Ino your up." Said Iruka as he didn't know what to think and Mizuki watched the blonde/silver hair boy with narrow eyes as this was going to be a little troublesome to get him for his master.

They had returned into the classroom as Iruka looked at everyone. "I am proud of everyone and those of you still here have passed and are now Genin of our village." He said as they all held their forehead protectors.

Naruto had one with a silver cloth and wrapped it around her forehead and grinned. _'I made it Ryo-Ohki-chan.'_ He told his little sister/aunt.

'_I'm proud of you Naru-chan. You have done well.' _Said Ryo-Ohki.

**Outer space**

A Jurai ship appeared into the space just outside of the Earth that held the Elemental Nations.

"Wake the Prince and Princess." Said a computer voice as two logs appear before two sleep chambers.

Inside the two sleeping chambers held none other Ayaka and Tenchi. They had been sleeping for more then 25 years as it had taken 30 years to find Sasami and the others that had vanished before their wedding with the help of Lady Tokimi.

Ayaka slowly open her eyes as the glass over her sleeping chamber open as she looked over to see Tenchi push out of his own. "Tenchi?" She said.

"I think they might have found her." Said Tenchi looking over at Ayaka as the two log before them appeared.

"Princess Ayaka, Prince Tenchi. We have found Princess Sasami and the other two." Said the Log with red writing on it.

"Good. Take us to them." Said Ayaka as she wasn't in the mood to play around.

"There isn't a beckon on this planet for us to land safely." Said the Ship computer.

"Then figure it out." Growled out Ayaka as the ships knew how to land without one.

**Uzumaki Compound**

Washu glared at her computer. Her sensors had been going off with a spaceship had entered the planet orbit. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE GET READY I THINK AYAKA HAS FINALLY FOUND US!" She yelled to the others.

Everyone in the house walked into the living room looking at the dark pinkette.

Naruto walked up to her. "What do you mean grandma?" He asked her as he sat down next to her looking at the computer screen before her.

"Its just the damn spoiled ass Princess that is the sister of your Grandma Tsunami." Said Ryoko as she came though the wall from the kitchen as Ryuu was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen as Tsunami was coming down the stairs.

Tsunami had a small frown on her face. "I really don't want to see Ayaka. I have my own life and I am no longer Sasami." She said as Naruto looked up at her as he was now floating upside down. For he knew the story about his grandmother and her being two souls becoming one.

"Even if you don't want to see her. It appears your parents have ordered her to find you." Said Washu as she was frowning even more. "Also they will be here any second now." She said as a crash was heard from outside of their home.

"DAMMIT!" Yelled Ryuu as he been working hard in building that lake for the past few yards.

**Okay maybe this chapter wasn't as long as I thought it would be. But next time it will be no need for a spoiled princess and her prince.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I went back to read the story before I even thought about writing this chapter. **

**Yes to answer the question on everyone's mind. Nope no one wants to deal with Ayaka, and she can just return home for all they care. But poor Naruto is going to meet his spoiled brat aunt. One that will remind him of an annoying Uchiha lol.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Tenchi**

**Chapter 4**

**No need for a Spoiled Princess and her Prince**

Everyone ran outside of the house to look at the wrecked spaceship inside their lake. Ryuu had a frown on his face as all his hard work was for nothing. He just glared at the two people walking out of the lake he spent a long time working on.

"What the hell are you doing here Princess?" Question Ryoko as you could hear the venom dropping from her words.

Naruto just floated there watching the two newcomers as he wasn't impressed with his Great Aunt that looked like a wet rat with purple hair.

Ayaka looked up from her wet dress to the one that was speaking to her. She narrowed her eyes at the demon woman that she had fought so hard against to win Tenchi's love from. "Father has sent me to find you three." She growled out as she looked over at Tenchi as she pouted at him.

"Well you found us. You can go home now." Said Ryoko as she turned to walk back into the house as she wasn't going to waste anymore of her time with the two of them. Tenchi had broken her heart and she had no love for purple hair woman that was standing before her looking like a drowned rat.

Tenchi sighed as he looked at their spaceship. It was wrecked and maybe a total lost. He wasn't sure yet for he would have to go back and check it. "That might be harder then what you think Ryoko." He said with a small frown on his face. As this wasn't the welcoming, he thought he was going to get from her.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at them. "Well there is a hotel in the village you two can stay at." She told them as she vanished into the house as she wasn't going to waste anymore time on the two.

Naruto watched his grandmother vanish as he could fell the hurt and sadness coming from her. He turned back at the two newcomers and narrowed his eyes at them. "Grandma Tsunami is this really the woman that was so cold hearted to you three so long ago?" He asked as he was floating over to Tsunami as Ryuu stood next to his wife.

Tsunami looked softly at Naruto with a shadow of a smile on her lips. "It was ages ago my dear boy. But yes. This is my sister Ayaka." She said as she turned to look at Ayaka who had wide eyes looking at her little sister that was no longer Sasami but now the Goddess Tsunami.

"Tsunami? When did that happen?" Question Ayaka as she was still shocked at this little bit of information.

Tsunami narrowed her eyes at her former life sister. "It happen a long time ago Ayaka. You shouldn't worry yourself about the past. But why are you here?" she question the woman before her.

"Father has sent me to find you and being you home and for me to tell you Sorry. I am sorry for being a cold and heartless bitch to you three on the eve of my wedding." Said Ayaka as she looked away from her sister with shame.

Tsunami let out a sigh. "That is in the past. I will tell you this now. I will not be returning to Jurai with you. For my life is here with my family. I have moved on with my life and that is something you should be doing as well." She told her sister.

Ryuu took his wife's hand and pulled her into his arms and held her. For he wasn't happy to see her sister here in their home. "I will not allow you to take my wife from me. I will fight you till the bitter end for her." He growled out.

This now had both Ayaka and Tenchi looking at the crimson hair man with wide eyes.

"What do you mean your wife?" Question Tenchi this time. As he was shocked to learn the crimson hair man that has been standing next to his wife sister was her husband.

"The Three Goddesses blessed me with this beautiful and loving woman. I would fight the devil himself if anyone ever tried to take her from me." Said Ryuu as he narrowed his eyes at Tenchi as he was ready to summon his swords from his seals on his hands.

Washu smirked. "You have fought the arms of hell for her." She laughed as she looked over at him.

Ryuu smirked as he nodded his head to this.

"But it appears I will have to fix your ship. I will have it done in a weeks' time. So you can return back to your father and tell him we wish not to return." Said Washu as she walked passed them and frowned at all the work she had before her.

Ayaka turned and looked over at Washu. "But I can't. Father ordered me." She whined.

Washu turned and looked at her with narrow eyes. "I don't give a damn what your father orders. For I do not take orders from that man." She told Ayaka.

Ayaka took a step back from the dark pinkette. For she scared her with how cold she was being to her.

Naruto floated past Ayaka and Tenchi as they look at the silver blonde hair boy. "Hey Grandma Washu. Do you need any help?" He asked as chakra chains appeared from his hands and back and wrapped around the spaceship lifting it out of the now wrecked lake his grandfather had spent time making for his training. He moved the ship over to dry land and took a deep breath as he placed it down and the chains disappeared back into him.

Tenchi had wide eyes as he watched what the young man before him did. "Wow that is amazing." He whispered as Naruto turned and looked at him as if it was nothing and he did stuff like this all the time.

"It was nothing. I just used my chakra chains to move it." Said Naruto as he was now floating again.

Something that the two couldn't miss. It was like he took after Ryoko in ways.

"Whose your mother?" Asked Ayaka as she looked at the boy.

He looked at her a little puzzled before he answered her. "My mother was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Ayaka looked at him puzzled as she turned to look at her little sister for answers. Tsunami let out a tried sigh as she looked at her sister.

"Come inside and dry off and I will tell you what has gone on. Since we left you two." Said Tsunami as she turned to walk into the house Ryuu just grumbled at this. He didn't like the idea of them in his home. But he wouldn't go against his wife for it was her family after all.

They followed them back into the house as Washu was going to get to work on the spaceship in the morning as she didn't feel like it right now. For they would be having a council meeting soon and she would rather go to that without being annoyed. Well more then what she was now.

Washu gave them clean clothes and showed them the two bathroom. "Get cleaned up and come to the living room just down this hallways." She told them as they nodded their heads and vanished into the two bathroom and come out 20 minutes later as Washu had tea sitting on the coffee table in the living room as Naruto had vanished somewhere.

Ryoko sat on the couch just looking at the teacup before her. As Tsunami looked a little annoyed as Ryuu held her hand.

"My dear all will be well. Please don't worry." Said Ryuu as he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

This is what Tenchi and Ayaka walked into. They walked over to the empty couch and sat down across the four before them.

"Well why did you leave." Asked Ayaka as she acted like she had done nothing wrong to make them for wanting to leave like they did.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at them both as if they both had grown a second head. "Gee I wonder why." She said as she scuffed at the shocked expression on Ayaka's face.

"That is enough. I am not in the mood." Said Tsunami as she was now glaring at her sister and sighed as she looked over at Ryoko.

"We left because of you acting like an entitled spoiled Princess Ayaka." Said Tsunami as she glared at her sister.

Ayaka narrowed her eyes at her little sister that was now glaring at her. "It was my wedding and I wanted everything prefect." She growled out.

"You were being ungrateful, and we didn't want to deal with you. So we left and then given a chance at being happy. So we took it." Said Tsunami as she kept her icy gaze on her sister.

Ayaka looked shocked at this. "You truly don't want to be around me or come back home?" she asked sounding a little shocked and hurt by this.

"That's right. This is my home and I have family here. Why do I want to return back to Jarul where you would force me to watch over your children. By the looks on your faces. You have dumped them on father and mother and Aunty." Said Tsunami as she saw Tenchi turn his head in shame.

They in fact did leave their children with her parents. "We did leave our children with them. But it was better for traveling would have been hard on them." Said Tenchi as he tried to justify their actions.

"Keep telling yourself that." Said Ryoko as she stood up. "I'm not in the mood." She turned and left the living room. She wanted to blow something up and right now she wanted to blow the two fools up that sat before her.

Naruto had left to meet up with his friends as his grandparents had to deal with the two unwanted visitors and figured it would be best to not be around.

He found Ino at her family flower shop working. "Hey Ino-chan." He said as he grins at her.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Said Ino as she grinned at him. "So what brings you by?" she asked him as she looked down at the magazine that laid before her.

He grinned at her. "I had to get out of the house for we go some unwanted visitors over, and I didn't want to be there when my grandma Ryoko blows up the house." He told her.

Ino looked up at him with shock on her face. "They must have really pissed off the silver devil for no one wants to be on her bad side. Even IWA sends her gifts each month so she doesn't go to the village and destroy them." Said the young mind walker.

"Yeah I know." Laughed Naruto as his grandma was a feared woman in all the Elemental Nations.

"Even Jiji gives her what she wants when she appears in his office and I think everyone is happy when she is off on missions." Said Naruto as he looked out the window when he saw his grandma fly by and there was a white hair old man running from her. He just shook his head at this as he knew who the man was and right now, he was the one she was going to take her anger out on. _"You dug that grave Jiraiya."_ He thought to himself and looked back at Ino as she saw the Sannin running from the woman.

"Old Pervert must have been at the hot spring spying again." Said Ino as she just sighed at this.

"Guess so. Oh well. Hey Ino, is everyone still meeting up tonight at Dusty Rose for dinner?" Asked Naruto as he was wondering as they all planned this if they made it.

Ino blinked and looked back at Naruto. "Huh? Oh yeah. We are going to meet up the at 6." She said as she looked over at the clock and it was already 5:30. Her eye widen at this. "Hey mom can I close up the shop?" Yelled Ino.

A woman with brown hair walks into the flower shop from the back. She smiles at Naruto and looks over at her daughter. "Sure it's dead and I know you and the others have plans for tonight." She Ino's mother as she walked up to where they stood.

"I'll help Ino with the trash so she can get ready and I'll walk her there and back after we are done." Said Naruto as he bowed to the clan mother.

"Oh thank you Naruto. Your family have done a wonderful raising a gentleman." She said with a smile.

He smiles as he goes and gathers all the trash and throws it and comes back to sweep the shop for her. "My grandmothers will be happy to hear that." Said Naruto as he finishes all his work as Ino runs back into the show in a purple dress and knee-high shinobi boots.

"See you later momma. Love you." Said Ino as she took Naruto's arms and pulled him out of the now closed flower shop.

"Love you too Ino-chan and have a good time you two." Said her mother with a smile on her face.

They walked down the dirt road leading to the main part of the village where the restaurant was at.

"So do you know what team your going to be on?" asked Naruto as he looked at the girl hold on to him.

"Yeah I think I'm going to be teamed up with Shikamaru and Choji. That is what my father is hoping anyways. As he says it will be good to be with the boys for, they will take care of me." She said with a pout on her face as she didn't want to be stuck on a team with her childhood friends.

"Yeah. I know they are like brothers to you." Said Naruto as he smiles down at her. Ino softly blushes as she gets lost in his crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah." Said Ino as she looks away from him.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi sighed as all the people he had wanted to take over had something that stopped them from becoming Hokage as Danzo had many he was holding things over them. He let out another sigh as Jiraiya came flying though his open window.

Sarutobi rises a bow as he watches his way ward student slams into the wall. As Ryoko appears in the open window floating before him.

"What happen now Ryoko-sama?" Question Sarutobi as he feared the Silver Devil that floated before him.

Ryoko looks over at him with a smirk on her face. "Just found him spying at the hot spring and I did need to blow off some steam. So I took it out on him." She told the old man as he looked over at Jiraiya who was pulling himself up off the ground with blood running down the side of his face.

"Jiraiya I have told you many times not to spy on the ladies at the hot springs." Said Sarutobi with a sigh as he was tried.

"I'm sorry sensei. I just couldn't help myself. For the ladies of Konoha had always been the most beautiful of all the Elemental Nations." Said Jiraiya with a cheese grin on his face.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes on the damn old fool before her.

"Well Jiraiya why did you return to the village?" asked Sarutobi as it had been about six years since the last time Jiraiya came to the village and even then, his ass was beaten by Ryoko. That was for him trying to talk to Naruto as the shinobi academy.

Jiraiya now stood before him as if nothing had happened to him. "I have come to report to you about a group of A-rank nuke-nins coming together and they are hunting down all the people the house Biju's.

"So. This has nothing to do with our village for the Kyubi was taken that night by the Goddess that appeared so long ago." Said Sarutobi as he didn't care.

"I know sensei, but I thought you would like to know that Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru are part of the group." Said Jiraiya as now everyone was looking at him with a little shock on their faces.

"That is a little unsettling." Said Sarutobi as he let out a sigh. This wasn't good.

'_They will come to the village to seek out Naruto. For I think that Uchiha kid figured it out.'_ Thought Ryoko as she was feeling troubled by this. But kept a calm and blank face at this.

"Let them come and I'll blast them back to wherever they are hiding at." Growled out Ryoko as she didn't want to deal with that snake bastard. For the last time he almost got to close to Washu and poison her.

Sarutobi looked over at Ryoko as he knew she had a score to settle with his former student. "Please Ryoko we will handle him when the time comes." HE told her.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah like the last time." She hissed as the old fool could have killed the bastard but was too weak as he saw the bastard as a son that he never had. But he allowed that pale bastard to kill his son who was his own blood.

Sarutobi looked away from her with shame on his face from his lack of will to kill the man.

"It will be different this time." Sarutobi whispered as he looked down at his old weathered hands.

Ryoko walked back to the open window overlooking the village she called her new home. "For the hope of this village. I prey it will be." She said as she jumped out of the window leaving the two men to their own thoughts.

**U**zumaki Estate

"Please Sasami please come home. Father and mother and Aunty miss you." Bagged Ayaka as she sat before her little sister.

"I told you Ayaka. I will not leave my Grandson." Said Tsunami as she was growing tired of this.

"Then bring him with you." Said Ayaka as she smiles thinking she would get her way.

"No. Naruto has begun his shinobi career and he can't just pick up and leave to go on a long trip." Said Washu as she glared at Ayaka.

"What do you mean he is a shinobi?" Question Tenchi as he looked at the three in front of him puzzled. "He doesn't dress like the ninja's from back home." He said still confused.

Tsunami snorted at this. "These shinobi are different from the ones from earth. They start at a young age and carry out missions for their respected villages. As well Naruto wishes to become the Hokage of this village once he is older and can take the title from the leader of this village." She said as she smiled thinking of her grandson.

"So your telling me that children go out and kill people?" Question Tenchi as he looked shocked.

"Yes. But he is just a Genin. So it will be awhile before he kills someone." Said Ryuu as he looked at the two before him.

They just nodded their heads as they are shocked at this.

"Even Ryoko has become a legend in the Shinobi world." Said Washu as she had a proud smile on her face.

"She has?" Question Tenchi as he was shocked to hear this.

"Yes. I am the Silver Devil. That many of the village's send me presents each month to keep me from declaring war on them." Said Ryoko as she appeared before them out of the wall.

"Well we all know you are a demon." Growled Ayaka as she turned away from Ryoko.

Ryoko just smirked. "Yes spoiled princess. No one here knows nothing about you, and you are nothing." She said with a smirk on her face.

Ryoko looks over at Washu. "Mom here is known as the mad scientist as no one can match her with poison making and has taken out whole arms on her own." She said as she looks at Washu with a smirk on her face.

Now Tenchi was looking at Washu. "That is shocking." He said as the people they used to know have changed so much.

"I have killed whole arms with my hands." Said Tsunami as they all looked at her with shock and fear on their faces. They would expect that from Ryoko and Washu. But not sweet innocent Sasami.

"But…." Ayaka began to speak was cut off by Tsunami.

"In this world you either fight or you die." Said Tsunami as she looked down at her hands that had blood of many shinobi.

"But Sasami. How could you?" Asked Ayaka as she couldn't wrap her mind around this.

"I have told you. I am now Tsunami. Sasami and I are now one. Like I said. I am a shinobi and I fought for my clan and my homeland that is now all gone." She said feeling sad of all those who died at the start of the 2nd SWW.

Tenchi took Ayaka's hands and she looked to her husband as she watched him shake his head to her. "They have changed in this new world of theirs. They are not the same people we once knew." HE told her.

"For once you got it right." Said Ryuu as he didn't like his annoying sister-in-law and her foolish husband that allows his wife to walk all over him. Their marriage was not blessing whatsoever by the three Goddesses.

**Next time we will have the kids dinner and team placement. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo.**

**Just the crazy idea of this story.**

**Yes. Ayaka isn't getting any love from the family and Tenchi is getting the cold shoulder.**

**Chapter 5**

**Nope not happening**

All the Genin hopeful sat at the Academy awaiting their fates. Who was going to be their Teammates and who are going to be their future Jonin-sensei's.

"So do you think your grandmother Ryoko would take on a Genin team?" Asked Ino as she was wondering.

Naruto looked up at her. "Nah., I don't think she would. She does like teaching me. But to teach other people. I don't think she would want to do it. Also you know she loves taking all those S-rank missions that even ANBU don't want to touch. Also I think all the Kages of all the other villages would have heart attacks knowing she is training the next generation and making little mini Ryoko's." He told Ino and the others as they just listen.

"Troublesome. It is already bad enough to have one mini Ryoko running around in the village as it is." Said Shikamaru with a smirk as he looks at the silver blonde. Said boy just pouts at him.

"Hey, I'm not as bad as she is." Whined Naruto as he crossed his arms across his chest pouting.

"Yeah and the Civilian Council just sends you all you can eat coupons on them to ever restaurant in the village to keep you from pranking everyone to no end?" Question Kiba thinking as he is smirking at the boy.

Naruto grins. "That just how to keep us in free dinner for as long as I can." He said.

Everyone just laughed at the boys antics.

"Just wait until we make names for ourselves in the Elemental Nations. I'm pretty sure I can make a bigger name for myself than my grandmothers." Said Naruto as he grins.

For he was already making his entrance into the world with making several poisons that even Washu had a little trouble with and where the poison enters the skin leaves a small nine-tail fox on it. For it has been call the Foxes nine shadows of death. For a person goes through nine different Symptoms that makes the person looking for the curse for the poison to treat the poisoned person for the wrong thing and lead them to a quicker death. Ryoko had fun field testing it on several from IWA. As well the name of the creator of the poison was slipped when Ryoko was laughing about it to one of the IWA shinobi that had gotten away and Naruto already has a bounty on his head and an attack with a team if seen out in the field.

Something the blonde was shocked the find out when the Hokage had called Ryoko into the office to question what the fuck was going on and how IWA got an Academy picture of Naruto.

Classic Ryoko just grinned and said it was part of the yearly Christmas card she sends to IWA for thanks for all the gifts they send her and her family every month.

Anyways back with the brats

Iruka walked into the classroom looking up at all the Genin that where going to leave a mark on the shinobi world and the ones that will fizzle out and just become normal civilians once they had their first C-rank mission.  
"Good Morning everyone." Said Iruka as he smiles at everyone.

All the kids that had passed the Academy exam stopped talking and looked at the Chunin-sensei they had for the past few years of their life. Waiting to hear what he had to tell them.

"Today is team placement and as well with learning what teams you will be on. You will also be meeting your future Jonin-sensei's." Said Iruka as he looked at each and everyone one of them as he spoke to them. Hoping they understood what he was telling them. That life was going to be changing for them and it wasn't going to be all fun and games anymore. They are now seen as Adults in the village.

Once making eye contact with each of them a small smile crosses Iruka's lips as he looks down at the papers before him with all the teams and the fate that waits them all.

"Alright team one will be…..." Began Iruka as Naruto and crew just tones the man out and went back to just talking with each other.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and finally Sakura Haruno and your Jonin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka as he looked at team 7 as he saw Naruto hitting his head on his desk as Sasuke just smirked and Sakura just giggled at his antics as this was going to be fun. She got the man she has ever love on her team. But kept calm as she knew that the Silver Devil was in that room somewhere watching them.

"Why?!" Cried Naruto as he wanted to be on a different team.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin-sensei will be one Kurenai Yuhi." Said Iruka as he looked at Team 8. They just smiled and nodded their heads at each other.

"Team 9 is still in rotation. So now lets move on to Team 10. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin-sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Said Iruka as he saw a small pout on Ino. But brushed it off thinking she was upset for she wasn't on the Uchiha's team.

"Well your Jonin-sensei's will be here shortly." Said Iruka as he stood up and bowed to the children before him. _'Give them hell.'_ He thought as he left the room leaving all the teens together to chat and figure out their futures as Shinobi of Konoha.

The door slides open and in walk in a group of Jonin. Each one looking at each and everyone Genin sitting before them. Something in their eyes showed that there was disappointment in some of the teams that they had gotten. Even thought the Academy was still training them like if they were in war times. It did take it easy one them and some of them looked they still needed a little more time to be ready to be a shinobi in this ever-changing world.

Each Jonin called their team until Ryoko appeared before them holding a silver hair man in her hands. "Now Kakashi. You where not planning to be late now where you?" she asked him in a sickly-sweet voice.

Said man just paled ever so slightly of what was visible of his face. "No Ryoko-sama. I was just making my way here." He said with fear lacing his voice.

"Then why did I find you sitting in a tree out front just reading your book?" Question Ryoko as she smiles at him.

"I was just waiting for the room to clear out some more. For there was too many people in here and I wanted to watch my students a little more." Said Kakashi as it was true, he did want to study his future students that he may or may not fail.

Ryoko nodded her head and smiled at him once more. "I just want to let you know. If I hear you are late for any team training or anything. You will be answering to me and the old man will be damned for I still out rank your ass." She hissed at him at the end.

Everyone in the room took a huge step back away from the two silver hair people before them.

"Yes, Ryoko-sama." Said Kakashi as tears rolled down his cheeks as he was scared to even test his team. He figure just passing them here and now would be better for his health. "Come Team 7. Lets heads to the missions office for our first mission." He cried getting out of Ryoko's hands and running away from her.

Ryoko smiled as she waved at him and her grandson. "Have fun Naru-chan." She called after her grandson who ran after his scared sensei.

**Ne**xt time lets get to know each other and play a game of tag with sensei.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TENCHI MUYO**

**Yup Kakashi is going to have hell from Ryoko. Poor, poor Kakashi going to die. Lol Poor man can catch a break with her.**

**Chapter 6**

**Run sensei for the Silver Devil is coming your way**

Kakashi looked over his shoulder as he lead his students to the Hokage's tower. He wasn't sure if he was right about skipping the test for them. But just thinking about Ryoko taking Naruto on as her apprentice it wouldn't end well. For the teenage is already in the Bingo book for a poison that he created not too long ago.

"So your truly do fear my grandmother." Said Naruto as he is watching the back of the silver hair man's head.

"Well if you three didn't pass the test I gave you. Whose not saying that Ryoko-sama wouldn't have taken you on as her apprentice." Said Kakashi as he looks over his shoulder at his student.

Naruto nods his head to this. "Well more likely I would have become the apprentice to my great grandmother Washu as she has been playing with the idea of taking on a Genin team." He said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest nodding his head to this.

Kakashi just paled even more to this. The mad scientist Washu with her own Genin team. The last time she had one was during the 1st SWW. She had stuck fear into even those that held Biju's within themselves and ran from her on the battlefield. "Well we can't have a repeat of her last Genin team." He said as he put his book away.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke and Sakura looked a little confused at this. "Her team was very deadly and way stronger then our Sannin." Said Naruto as he looked back at his two teammates. They just nodded their heads to this as they both looked shocked at this. "Yeah they took on three Biju's with no trouble. It was when the fourth Biju that joined in the battle that they finally fell." He added as he saw their faces with shock written all across it.

"Then why isn't she not training us?" Question Sasuke as this would give him the straight, he would need in the future.

"That is because my darling little Tsunami will not allow me too." Said Washu as she appeared next to them floating on her pillow.

"Hey grandma." Said Naruto as he smiles and waves at her.

"Hello, my Naru-chan." Said Washu as she smiles at them. "So did you pass your team test?" She question looking over at Kakashi as the man turned his head away from her raising his right hand to his right cheek scratching it.

"I passed them on the spot." Said Kakashi with a nervous laugh.

"He passed us and didn't test us on how well we work together as a team. I think Grandma Ryoko scared him half to death dropping him off at the academy." Said Naruto as he grins looking at his sensei as he closes his eyes at him.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his blonde/silver hair student. "How did you know what the test you was?" He question him.

"That is easy. All Genin teams are made up of four-man cells. There is no Genin teams with only three or two members." Said Sakura as Sasuke grinned nodding his head to this.

"Well that is good you know what the meaning of the test was. But remember this. Those who abandon their mission are trash. But those you abandon their teammates/friends scum worst than trash." Kakashi tells them as he waves a single finger up in the air at them.

"He does have a point. You don't want to be like your great-aunt Akaya." Said Washu as Naruto pales thinking about the purple hair spoiled princess at his home.

"Speaking of the spoiled Princess. Has she gone yet?" Question Naruto as he looked annoyed.

Washu shook her head no. "No. I am having a few issues." She told him.

Sakura looks at the darker pinkette a little puzzled. "You have visiting family?" She asked a little puzzled as they learned in the Academy that the Uzumaki Clan was wiped out during the SWW II.

"She is the sister of Tsunami that just dropped out of the air." Said Washu just smirking at them.

They just nodded their heads at this.

"Yeah the witches wants us to leave her and go back home with her." Grumbled Naruto as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't like her nor the fool she is married to. I don't even want to meet my spoiled ass great cousin." He said.

"Don't worry Naru-chan. We are not leaving here. It would have to take several armies to drag us kicking and scream out of this village." Said Washu as she laughs.

"Good." Said Naruto as his teammates and Sensei just pale at what Washu said.

They had arrived at the Hokage Tower and Washu smirked. "Well I'm off. You know dealing Council bs with your other great grandmother." She told Naruto and the others.

"Okay. Love you." Said Naruto as he hugs Washu as she returns the hug and moves up the stairs to the council chambers to deal with all the fools that have nothing better to bitch about.

Kakashi looked at his cute little Genin and lead them to the first floor to the mission desk. The Chunin sitting behind the desk look on with shock written across his pale face at seeing Kakashi Hatake with a Genin team. He blinked his eyes several times and flared his chakra hoping this might be a Genjutsu, but it wasn't. What he was seeing before him was real. Hell had truly frozen over and the devil most be coming to Konoha to collect a few souls tonight.

"Team 7 here for their first mission." Said Kakashi as he looked at the man before him with a lazy eye smile.

"Ya…Yeah sure. We only have fence painting right now as Team Gai took the Tora mission just 10 minutes ago." Said the still stun Chunin.

"That will be fine." Said Kakashi as he took the scroll to look over the mission details and looked over at his cute little Genin. "It appears the Academy needs the fence painted and that will be our first team mission before we move up on mission." He told his students as they all frowned at him and grumbled under their breathers as they are wasting their talents and skills on doing chores for the village.

"Fine. The quicker we get this done. The quicker we get our 30 D-ranks done. We get our first C-rank." Said Naruto as his two teammates nodded their heads to this and he looks over at the Chunin behind the desk. "Have another one ready for us. For we will be back soon." He told the man as he and his teammates turned to leave as a stunned Kakashi just stood their like a stun fool. Snapping out of it he follows after his team and finishes giving the details where all the supplies will be.

**Uzumaki Compound**

Ayaka moves around the house looking at everything in the place and finds pictures of Kushina and Minato. She studies the photo of Kushina as he eyes widen in horror. "That woman. She looks like Ryoko." She says as she turns to look at Tenchi who is sitting on the couch not wanting to be a snoop.

"Well like they said they have been gone for a long time. So Ryoko must have gotten married and had children." Said Tenchi as he lets out a defeated sigh and looks down at his hands. _'I should have done something to stop them from leaving. I should have stood up to Ayaka and told her to stop her bridezilla act.'_ He thinks to himself as he lets out another sigh as he had missed out a lot of his friend's lives.

"Yes… I was married along time ago. She was my daughter." Came Ryoko's voice from the doorway.

Both Ayaka and Tenchi look over at the Silver hair woman as she walks into the house and sits down in an armchair across from the two.

"What…. What happen to your husband?" Asked Tenchi as he wanted to know. For he only saw one man living here and it was Sasami's husband.

A soft smile crosses Ryoko lips as a far away look appears in her eyes thinking about her love. "He was murdered before the 2nd Great Shinobi War. Just hours before sending our daughter off to his sister Mito. It all happen while I was away on a mission to get information on the attacking forces. It appeared one of their Shinobi got onto the island and snuck into the Uzukage tower and while his back was turned the bastard slit his throat." She told them.

The look of horror was all over Ayaka's face as shock was on Tenchi's.

Ryoko lets out a soft emotionless chuckle. "He did something right though. He sent our daughter away before she could suffer his fate for, she was always in the tower with him while I was on missions or with Washu in her lab always training. As she wanted to fallow in her mother's footsteps and be a devil on the battlefield." She said looking up at the photo of her daughter over the fireplace.

"What…. Happen to your daughter?" Asked Ayaka as she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. But part of her did want to know.

"Well she came here and was with Ryo-Ohki after the fall of Uzushino and became a Kunoichi of this village. Fell in love and got married after fighting in the 3rd Great Shinobi World War. But sadly I was too late getting her. For she was murdered after giving birth to Naruto. The night of his birth he lost both his parents and became the jailor of the Kyubi no Kitsune." Said Ryoko as she had a sad smile on her face.

"Mur…. Murder?" Question Ayaka.

"Yeah. For she was the jailor for the Kyubi before her son and the man that killed her. Wanted the beast that she held within her. We got there as she was dying and made us promise to raise Naruto and love him. He is my hope and sunshine and I would destroy the world for him." Said Ryoko as she looks at Ayaka and Tenchi.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Ayaka as she looks down to the floor. Looking away form Ryoko for she felt shame for demanding them to return now. For they have a reason to be here and not her or even her father could make them return now.

"We should have never come then." Said Tenchi as he looks at Ryoko.

"Yeah. Pretty much you have wasted your time coming her. So go back to your father Ayaka and tell him we are never returning. Not even he nor his armies can make us return." Said Ryoko as she stands up and stretches popping her back and neck and heading into the kitchen to make something to eat as it has already been a long day for her.

Tenchi looks at Ayaka as she looks away from him. "We have to do something." Said tells him.

"No. This is their life. We can't do anything anymore." Said Tenchi as he stands up and walks over to his wife.

"Then what do I tell our father?" Ayaka asks him.

"You tell him we have moved on with our lives and I am no longer Sasami but Tsunami." Come the voice of Tsunami as she walks into the living room. Her eyes never leaving the couple.

"This is the life you choose?" Asked Ayaka as she wanted to know.

Tsunami nods her head. "Yes. This is my home and everything that is important to me is here. My family is here and I'm not leaving them or forcing them to leave here. For Naruto wants to fallow in his father's and grandfather's footsteps and become a kage of this village." She tells her sister.

"He is a crowned Prince of Jurai. That is a prouder title then this kage thing." Ayaka tells her sister.

Tsunami shakes her head. "No it isn't. For kage you work your ass off for it. It is a title you earn. It isn't something you are born into or given. It is something that is earned. That is what he wants." She tells her sister. "Besides I don't think he would know what to do as a Prince as he is too down to earth. He is like a mini Ryoko and Washu mixed along with his great grandfather." She said with a smirk.

"But he can do a long of great things as a Prince as well." Said Ayaka as she hope this would work.

Tsunami shakes her head once more. "No. But it wouldn't be what he wants. He is a warrior and wouldn't want to be a Prince as he gets annoyed when people add sama to his name and try to treat him like a Prince." She told her sister.

She appeared to be shock by this. She had never heard of anyone ever thinking that way before. For she was used to people always wishing to be royalty.

"Well that is my Naru-chan. He isn't like normal people. He just wants to be a normal kid and be a shinobi and later on Hokage of this village just like his father." Said Tsunami as she looks up at the Photo of her granddaughter and her husband.

**Shinobi Academy **

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other. "Teme your in my way." Growled out Naruto as he glares at the raven hair boy before him.

"I don't care dope. I was here before you." Growled out Sasuke as he glares at the boy before him.

"Sasuke-kun. Naruto. That is enough." Said Sakura as she was growing tried of the two fighting over who was their first.

Kakashi walks over to them both and smiles down at them. "You two need to work together for if we are not done soon. We will never get the 30 D-ranks we need to move onto the first C-rank you wish to have soon." He told his to male students.

Sasuke scuffs and moves over to another wall and Naruto smirks and crosses his two fingers together and makes thirty more clones of himself with their own paintbrushes and set to work.

Kakashi watched on with shock as he never seen his student use Shadow Clones and as well make so many of them. His single eye was wide with shock and his mouth hung open from under his mask. _'What in the hell?'_ He question himself. _'You know what I'm not going to question this. Uzumaki's are devils.'_ He told himself as he want back to his book.

**Next time we will see Ayaka off and time skip**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

**I know Kurama is called Kyubi no Yoko. I just like using Kyubi no Kitsune.**

**Chapter 7**

It was 3am one month later since Ayaka and Tenchi have arrived in Konoha. Washu was stand outside of the house with a greasy rag in her hand cleaning off her hands. "I'm finally finished this ship." She said to herself.

Naruto jumps out of his window next to his grandmother. "Hey grandma." He said to Washu who turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Morning Naru-chan. What are you doing up this early?" She asked him as she looks over at the finished spaceship.

"I just woke up for grandma Ryoko will be waking me up in one hour to train and this give me time to meditate before training and work with my chakra flow." Said Naruto as he looks over at the spaceship.

"I see. Well it is good to see you. I just finished this spaceship and I was going to go in and see if I can send a message to your great, great grandfather." Said Washu as they both board the spaceship.

"Alright. This will be fun." Said Naruto as he fallowed after her.

Once on board Washu leads Naruto to the command center of the ship as the Tree in the center of the ship lights up to her energy. **"Greetings Washu-sama."** Said the computer.

"Are you able to connect with the Palace of Jurai?" Question Washu.

"**Yes, Washu-sama. There is several messages from the King for Princess Ayaka."** Said the Ai.

"Well save the messages for Ayaka. I just wish to speak with the king." Said Washu as she didn't care.

"**AS you wish Washu-sama."** Said the Ai.

**Planet Jurai. Juraian Palace **

A screen appears before the King of Jurai. The black screen flickers as a pink hair woman and blonde hair boy appear on it. On the other end of screen a man with a black hair man with black eyes glares at the woman that stood before him on the screen.

"Your highness." Said Washu as she smirks.

"Washu-sama. Where are my daughters?" Said the Azusa Masaki Jurai.

"I see you are not worried about myself or Ryoko?" Question Washu with a playful pout.

Naruto snorted at her antics. "Grandma." He said.

This drew Azusa's line of sight to the boy with blonde and silver hair. "Whose the boy Washu?" He asked.

Washu smirked this time. "This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The grandson of Tsunami Uzumaki and Ryuu Uzumaki. He is my grandson as his mother is Ryoko and his father is Seto the son of Tsunami Uzumaki and Ryuu Uzumaki." She told him.

Azusa's eyes widen with shock. "Tsunami? Sasami has finally become the Goddess?" He question.

"Yes." Said Washu.

"My youngest has had a family. Does any of her other children still live?" He question.

Washu's pink bangs shadow's her face. "No. Her son died before our home village fell in the Second Shinobi War. Her daughter died of old age. But her son did have one child with Ryoko, and her daughter went on to live in a new village that is our new home. But Ryoko's daughter died on the night of Naruto's birth. But her daughter married the leader of this village and had several children. But all her children died in the Third Shinobi War but for a Great Granddaughter. But before you ask. That Granddaughter is running around drinking and being stupid." She told him.

Azusa eyes held shock and tears. His wives walked up the stairs leading up to the thrones seeing the expression on their husband's face.

"What's wrong?" Question Misaki Jurai as Funaho holds onto her sister wife arm.

Azusa looks to his left to see his two wives. "Sasami has finally become Tsunami." He tells them.

Funaho begins to tear up as she hears this. "My baby." She says between tears.

Washu lets out a sigh as hears the more emotional wife of the king of Jurai. "Well I'm just telling you that we are not returning back to Jurai or Earth. But we are sending Tenchi and Ayaka to you though." She told them.

Funaho got in front of the screen. "But why?" She cried out.

Washu's right eye began twitching at this. "Because we have lives here. Tsunami is the Hokage of this village and our grandson is a shinobi of this village." She told the overly emotional woman that was acting like a child.

Naruto was snickering the whole time looking at the sky-blue hair woman. The woman with purple black hair just pulls the woman away from the screen.

"I am sorry about that Washu-sama. But Washu-sama whose this young man standing next to you?" Ask Misaki as her honey brown eyes looks over at Naruto.

Naruto grins. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said.

"NARUTO!" Came the voice of Ryoko as she is wondering around the spaceship as she walks into the area they are at. "I knew I felt you two here." Said Ryoko as she smiles looking at the two.

"Ryoko?" Came the voice from the screen.

Ryoko looks over to the screen to see Misaki and Funaho along with their husband under them both.

Ryoko's right eye twitches. "Not you again. What do you want?" She questions.

"Hey grandma I didn't see what time it was and I'm not going to have time to training with you if we stay here longer." Said Naruto as he knew this wouldn't end well.

Ryoko looks over at Naruto. "Your right Naru-chan. Also I believe today is going to be the day for your first C-Rank mission today." She told him.

Naruto lite up at this. "Yeah. I can't wait." He said with a cheer.

With that said Naruto and Ryoko both left the spaceship and to train for the morning.

Washu looked back at the screen at the three. "We will be sending off Ayaka and Tenchi later today and several gifts for all of you. But I must go have a nice day." She told them as she pressed a button and turned off the screen.

**Konoha Hokage office**

"Well Tsunami-chan. What do you want to do about Tsunade?" Question Ryuu as they talked about their granddaughter.

"I'm not sure. For now let's just see my sister off." Said Tsunami as she looked up from the very little paperwork she had to do.

Ayaka and Tenchi wondered around the village wanting to get gifts for their children and their family. "Tenchi doesn't this look cute?" Asked Ayaka as she holds up a child size fox mask.

Tenchi looks up for the pack of rubber kunai. "Oh yeah that is cute." He said as he smiles looking at the fox mask.

Naruto comes running by as a cat is stuck to the top of his head. "GET THIS DAMN CAT OFF OF MY HEAD!" He screamed.

Both Ayaka and Tenchi blinked as they watched their great nephew run pass them. They watched two other young teens run after him and a silver hair man walk pass them with an eye smile. Tenchi quickly paid for the items in his and his wife's hand and follow after them.

They arrived at the Hokage Tower as they could still hear Naruto yelling about something as they walked into the building and up the stairs to the Hokage office. "Grandma that is our 30th D-rank mission. We are ready for our first C-rank mission." Said Naruto with his loud and bombing voice.

Tsunami giggled. "Well my dear. I am glad you and your teammates have finished your first 30 missions before all those in your graduating class." She told him with a playful smile on her face.

Tenchi knocked on the open door. Tsunami looked over at the open door to see her sister and Tenchi standing at the open doorway. "Come in and have a seat on the couch. I am in the middle of a mission briefing at the moment." She told them as Tenchi nods his head and took Ayaka's hand before she could say anything demanding for her sister to stop and talk to them. They sat down on the couch and waited.

"Well Kakashi-chan. Do you think your team is ready for their first C-rank mission?" Asked Tsunami as she was giggling at how the silver hair man just blushes under his mask from her teasing of him.

Clearing his throat Kakashi eye smiles. "Yes Lady Hokage-sama. I believe they are." He told her.

Tsunami nodded her head to this. "Good. For I have a mission from the Land of Wave. Please show in Tazuna." She called out to the ANBU out in the hallway.

**I'm leaving off there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Kitties**

**I do not own Naruto and Tenchi Muyo **

**Sorry for the wait. Been a little busy as of late.**

**For pairing Naruto and Ino. Might add one more or change it. But for now. I believe I want an Ino and Naruto pairing. I know there are the Hinata shippers but…...Come on.**

**So now Kitties lets get this kicked off**

**Chapter 8**

**Trouble is brewing from afar**

**Planet Jurai **

Tennyo stepped pit of the shadows with a teenage girl standing next to her with her head bowed down looking to the floor.

"Tennyo what brings you here?" Question Azusa as he watches his granddaughter and Tenchi's eldest sister. Standing with the eldest daughter of Ayaka and Tenchi.

"Grandfather. I saw that Tsunami-sama has a grandson and I was not allowed to choose the wife for Tenchi. So allow me to choose the future bride for Tsunami-sama's grandson." Said Tennyo as she looks up at her grandfather and his two brides.

"My dear it will not be as easy as you believe." Said Azusa as he narrows his eyes at young woman that stood before him and his two lovely wives.

"Why do you say that Grandfather." Said the young woman that is standing next to Tennyo.

Azusa looks at his granddaughter. "Because of whom his other grandmothers are." He told his other granddaughter.

Tennyo stepped forth. "But Grandfather…." She said as she was cut off.

"I do not believe Ryoko-sama and Washu-sama will allow you to come up with an arranged marriage for their grandson." Said Misaki as she smirks at her granddaughter.

"But…." Said Tennyo as she was cut off once more.

"I believe Auntie Sasami would allow me to marry her grandson." Said the Lavender hair girl with pearl colored eyes with black pupils.

"I don't believe this will fly with them my dear Aki-chan." Said Misaki as she smiles at the young girl.

**Gates of Konoha **

Naruto had a chill run down his spine as he looks back into the village where he could see Ayaka and her annoying husband walking thought the village shopping. _'I have a bad feeling they are going to bring me my future doom.'_ He thought to himself as he let out a sigh.

Sasuke and Sakura looked to where their teammate was looking and frowned at the two people he was looking at. As they had the displeasure head to meet the two and both agreed disliked Ayaka royally. "So when are those two leaving?" Asked Sasuke as he wanted them gone by the time they arrived back to the village.

Naruto looked back at his annoying friend. "Not too soon. I think they will be leaving in a day or two." He said as he turned back and looked over to the two gate guards yawning and just flipping thought a magazine. He just rolled his eyes.

Kakashi come walking up with an old man in tow. "I am glade to see my cute little Genin ready for our first C-rank mission." He said with an eye smile.

**Uzumaki Estate**

"Tenchi do you think the kids will enjoy all the presents we bought them?" Ask Ayaka as she looks over at her whipped husband.

"Yeah. I think they will enjoy everything we got them. Also that Kimono we got Aki-chan." Said Tenchi with a smile.

Ryoko walks past them with a backpack on her back.

"Where are you heading to Ryoko?" Asked Tenchi as he watched the silver hair woman walked passed them.

Ryoko stops and turns back to the two. "I am heading out. Tsunami has added me to Naru-chan's mission. For something is off about this mission they have taken on." She told them as she turned around and Ryo-Ohki jumped on her shoulder before they took off.

"Oh." Was all Tenchi could say as she vanished into nothing.

Washu walked over to the two that are heading to the house. "Did you two enjoy your shopping trip?" She asked them with a smirk.

"Yes. They have many lovely things in this village." Said Ayaka with a smile on her face.

Washu nodded her head. "We have also gotten gifts for everyone as well. So I do hope they enjoy them. As a few of the items we are sending are gifts we have received from IWA." She said with a laugh and turned to walk back into the house.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tenchi as he moved quickly to catch up to the pink hair woman.

Washu looked over his shoulder to look at the two. "Well IWA gives us monthly gifts to keep Ryoko or myself from destroying their village. As Ryoko's late son-in-law did wipe out their army of 3000 in just 10 minutes on his own. As well as her late daughter as well took out four armies of 5000 each on her own as well in the last SWW." She said with a smirk on her face.

They both looked at each other like fools and back at the back of the pinkette that vanished into the house.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Kurama also had the unsettling feeling that nothing good will be coming from Ayaka and the other family that his kit has never met.

"**Kit. Just be careful. That purple hair spoiled brat is going to rain down trouble on us."** Said Kurama as he sat in the open cage that lead out to a beautiful forest.

'_Yeah I get that same feeling as well.'_ Said Naruto as he knew nothing good would come from them leaving or even ever finding them.

**Jurai **

Tennyo looks at her grandparents. "But it would be good to strength our family." She told them.

"I worry. That this will not go your way Tennyo." Said Azusa.

The silver hair woman just narrows her eyes at her grandfather. "I am sure that my father would agree with this." She growls out as she was trying to push her own weight around.

"YOU WILL NOT ACT LIKE AN ENTITLED BRAT TENNYO!" Growled out Azusa as he stood up and now stood before his granddaughter.

She took a shaky footstep back. "But grandfather." She tried to tell him with tears gathering at the corner of her eyes as the other girl took off running away from them as she was told she would marry a child of her Aunt Sasami.

**Battle**

Ryoko appears before the two Demon brothers as they had tried to kill her grandson. "I think you two screwed up." She hissed at them.

They took a huge step back. "The Silver Devil!" They both said in shock.

"The one and only Ryoko Uzumaki the Silver hair Devil of Uzu no Kuni and Konoha." Said told him with a grin.

Both men look at each other and vanished in a swirl of water. To get away from their death that would happen to them if they stayed there like sitting ducks.

**Land of Waves**

A man that stand about 3ft 2inches with grey bushy hair with a bolding spot on the center and black sunglasses and a tiny navy business suit.

"Well Zabuza. Do you think the two you sent off will be able to handle to the bridge builder?" Asked the man.

A man with bandages wrapped around his face with stone cold black eyes narrow at the man that sat before him. "They will do fine. I trained the Demon brothers. But they will never be on the same level as Haku." He said as he looks over the person with a white mask on their face and hair pulled up in a bun covered in a white cloth.

"Don't worry. Zabuza-sama has trained them well." Said the masked figure.

The tiny man nodded his head and leans back on the large black leather chair he is sitting on with his hand folded over his large desk.

Zabuza stood up. "I will be heading out to check on them." He said.

**Next time Demon of the Bloody Mist meets the silver hair Devil**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello kitties**

**I know I have been away for far to long. Its just life and there are times your mind just runs away with you and takes you somewhere you do not want to go along for the ride.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo **

**If I did. I think I would had Ryoko beat some sense into Tenchi.**

**Anyways Thank you all for taking time out of your lives to read my stories and leaving likes and reviews and all.**

**Chapter 9**

Zabuza and Haku tree jumped to their secret base. "Zabuza-sama." Said Haku.

"What is it Haku?" Growled out Zabuza.

Haku looked at his Master a list confused and frighten. "The closet Hidden Shinobi village to the Land of Wave is the Hidden Leaf." He said.

"What point are you trying to make Haku?" Zabuza asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Isn't that the same village the Silver Hair Devil and the Mad Scientist live in?" Question Haku.

Zabuza froze mid-jump and landed on a tree branch just before their secret base and standing outside looking frighten where the Demon Brothers.

"Yes, both those women live there." Said Zabuza as he looked at the two cowering fools. "Report." He ordered.

"The Silver Hair Devil of Uzu no Kuni and Konoha is on this mission and I believe we attacked her child." Said on the brothers as the other brother shook with pure fear of meeting the legend in the flesh.

"Well things just got complicated and this mission isn't worth it." Said Zabuza as he jumped up to the platform the treehouse rested on. "We will stay here and see what the troll does and if he can make a move that will befit us. Then we will move." He told those that fallow him. They nodded their heads and walked into the treehouse.

In the shadows a spy for Gato rested against a tree. An upstart shinobi believing to be the best of the best. _'So the demon of the Bloody Mist is scare of a woman? That is laughable.'_ He thought to himself as he vanished in a swirl of clouds.

**Boarder to the Land of Wave and Land of Fire**

"Naruto and I will fly over and keep an eye out in the air for any attacks." Said Ryoko as she was now floating before the man on the small boat that appears to take them across the small section of the sea that laid before them all.

Sasuke and Sakura, along with Kakashi and the client boarded the small boat. "Alright I'll leave our safety in your hands Ryoko-sama." Said Kakashi as he just eye smiles at the silver hair woman.

Ryoko smirks. "Don't worry brat. I'll leave you something to play with." She told him. Kakashi just nodded his head and took out his book to read as his two other students settled in for the next 45 minutes.

Now up in the air out of hearing range Ryoko looks at Naruto. "You did well for your first out of village mission." She told her grandson.

Naruto looked down at his hands and back at his grandmother. "If you hadn't shown up. I think we would have fallen. For Kakashi sensei is good. But they had speed an experience that the teme and I do not have. Granted I have the speed and I can fly. But sooner or later I would have to come down and they would have gotten me and if I had taken the client and tried to get away. I would have left my teammates to their own deaths." He told her making a fist feeling weak and useless.

"I am glad you understand even with Kurama sealed within you. That you are still human and still are able to die." Said Ryoko pulling her grandson into a hug.

"I know. I will never take life for granted ever again." Said Naruto as he saw a man walking along the shoreline.

Ryoko caught sight of the man. He had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and dressed as a shinobi from Ami or from a minor shinobi village. "Looks like we have someone waiting for us." She told the boy.

"Yeah and it isn't Zabuza." Said Naruto as he did not understand why the demon of the bloody mist was not there waiting to greet them.

**Moments Earlier**

"So Zabuza is scare of some woman?" Question Gato.

The man smirked. "It appears he is." Said the man.

"Well I can't have that. I want you to kill the bridge builder and the team protecting him and then take out Zabuza." Ordered Gato.

"As you wish." Said the man as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

**Shoreline**

"Hello." Said Naruto as he landed on the water and walked up to the man from out of the mist.

The man smirked at the kid. "Hey kid. Have you seen my kid. He was playing around here." He said with the same dark smirk on his face.

"Funny. I did not see any kids around here. But I can smell old and dry blood on you." Said Naruto looking at the man as his head leans to the right.

"So you know I'm not a poor fisherman?" He question with his dark smirk still in place.

Naruto snorted. "I can see a shinobi a mile away. Your not fooling anyone with that story as well you are dressed as a shinobi." He told the man that stands before him.

"It appears Konoha is finally training excellent shinobi for once." He told the silver blonde before him.

"They have always trained excellent shinobi." Said Naruto still keeping his voice calm and even as he knew that man was trying to goat him into a fight.

"So boy where are your teammates?" Question that man.

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "They are still about 3 miles out." He told the man.

"Then why are you here alone?" He question as his hand was slowly moving behind him.

"You could say I am their scout." Said Naruto.

**Boat**

Ryoko appears before Kakashi. "Naruto is checking out a person on the shoreline. So if things go south. Be ready to move quickly Kakashi." She told.

Kakashi just nods his head as he turns the page of his little orange book. "We will Ryoko-sama."

With that said Ryoko vanishes to go and watch her grandson fight.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi. "How can the dope fly and why does his grandmother fly?" He demanded.

All eyes are now on the silver hair man. Kakashi let out a sigh. "To be honest. I do not know. All I know is that Ryoko-sama and her family are not of our world. They are special and can-do things we are not able to do." He told them.

Sasuke just glares at the sea that lays before him as he could not see though the thick mist.

**This chapter going to be short and we will find out who this mystery man is, and we will find out if Zabuza will man up and fight Ryoko. Lol I do hope everyone enjoys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Kitties**

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

**Thank you all for sticking with me and enjoying the tale I have been spinning for everyone's enjoyment.**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto stood before the smirking man. "You know your sensei was a fool for allowing a wet behind the ears Genin ahead of his team." Said the mocking man.

"I don't think I would say that about my sensei." Said Naruto with an innocent smile on his face looking at the man.

The man scuffed at what the silver blonde had told him. "Tell me boy. Whose your sensei?" He question as his hand inched closer to the pouch on his back.

Naruto now smirked at the man before him. "Which sensei would you like to know the name of?" He question with a laughing tone in his voice.

The man stopped his hand as he stood their blinking looking at the boy before him. "What kind of loser has more than one sensei?" He question mocking the boy now.

Naruto pouts glaring at the man before him.

"Fine boy. Tell me whose your sensei's are." Said the black hair man with laughter at him.

Naruto nods his head. "Fine you asked for it. "There is my Great Grandfather Ryuu Uzumaki, Great Grandmother Tsunami Uzumaki the Hokage of Konoha, Great Grandmother Washu the mad scientist, Grandmother Ryoko Uzumaki, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kakashi Hatake of Team 7." He told the man who was now paling as he knew the names. But he believed them all to be dead but for two of them. It shocked him to hear that the Goddess Tsunami was now the Hokage of Konoha.

"How are they still alive?" He question as he took a step back away. He had heard stories from his father and grandfather of the four warriors of Uzu.

This is when Ryoko appeared before the man. "It is amazing what one could do with seals." She told him in a mocking tone as she just floated there before the fool and her grandson.

The man took a step back from the devil that was floating before him. _'So this is why Zabuza was scared of fighting this woman. But I will make a name for myself if I kill the bitch.'_ He thought with a grin on his face as his hand quickly moved to his pouch pulling out several kunai and several seals in his hands.

Unknown to this Zabuza and Haku had fallowed the fool who was spying on them. "Fool. He is just Genin level himself, maybe low Chunin level if he is lucky. But he doesn't stand a chance against the woman before him." He tells his student as he looks down at Haku who had taken off his to watch the battle that will happen in the next few minutes.

"Well lady. I don't give a damn who you are. I am Kim Ju. I am from Ami. Pain-sama entrusted me to come and handle this mission from his own private shinobi." Said Kim with a grin on his face as he hope his name would strike fear in the woman before him.

Naruto rolled his eyes looking at the man before him. "Are you not a missing shinobi from some minor village?" He asked the fool before him.

Kim grinned looking at the boy before him. "Yeah. But that village was weak and could never give me what I would ever wanted. If I can kill this bitch before me. I can join Pain-sama's private guards." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Well little boy. You would need to be stronger than a Sannin to take me out and there are only three Sannin in this world of ours. That means you will never take me out. For I know Jiraiya or the other two would never take your weak ass as a student." Said Ryoko.

This is when Kakashi and the rest of team 7 had shown up. Kakashi watched the man standing before his student and the Devil before them.

"Getting into trouble already dope?" Question Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at his teammate. "No teme. He was planning to attack us when we landed here." He told the raven hair boy.

"Whatever loser." Said Sasuke as he crossed his arms over his flat chest. Which made Naruto chuckle as at times Sasuke acted too much like a girl at times.

"Just shut up teme and allow my Grandma to handle this fool." Said Naruto as he turned back. As he was turned his head back to look at the fool. Kim made his move and tried to grab Naruto and pulling a kunai to the boy's neck. But something odd and scary happen. Naruto fazed thought the man and jumped up into the sky near his grandmother.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the bastard that just tried to use her grandson as a shield. "You just sign your own death warrant." She hissed out at the bastard.

Kim paled as he saw a strange glowing orange beam in her right hand growling at the man before her. "What the hell are you?" he demanded. As fear was now lacing his voice.

Ryoko grinned at him. "I am the Devil and you are going to pay with your soul." She growled out with a dark grin on her face. But her eyes moved to the forest before she attacked the fool before her and saw the two that has been watching the death of the little pet of Gato.

Zabuza froze for a moment as he felt her gaze on him and he could see his death. He looked over at Haku. "We need to leave and get out of here." He told his student/son.

Haku nodded his head and they both stepped back into one of Haku's mirrors and vanished from the silver woman's sight.

Before Sasuke and Sakura knew what happen. The man that tried taking Naruto as his prisoner was now on the ground cut down the center of his body as her energy sword burn though the body stopping the blood from spraying out and covering everyone before them.

"What the fuck?" Cried out Sakura as she had never seen a dead body before. She turned away from the sight before her and Sasuke just froze as his eyes grew huge as he was now having flash backs to the night, he found out his father and several other clansmen had died. He was scared and didn't know what to do.

Ryoko sealed the boy away quickly and looked over at Kakashi. "You need to take care of those two brats. For this isn't the reaction they should be having from seeing a kill happen." She hissed out at the silver hair man who was even shocked in his own.

"Yes, Ryoko-sama." Said Kakashi as he nodded his head and quickly moved to his two scared students. He looks over at Naruto who took this better. "How are you taking this so well Naruto?" He question his student.

Naruto looked up at his sensei with a sad smile on his face. "I have had my first kill along time ago. So I have already these reactions and freak outs like the others." He said looking away from his sensei and team.

**I'm leaving off there and we will find out what Zabuza will be doing**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovely Kitty **

**I figure with the snow storm we are having get my ass into gear and work on this chapter I have been looking at and throwing tic tac at trying to figure out who to carry it on. I wrote myself into a corner like a moron lol. Oh well. I'll figure it out. I always do lol.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo or whoever the else pops up. For I do have random popups.**

**Deadpool: I would love to pop up and marry that sexy beast Ryoko.**

**Chapter 11**

"BOSS! BOSS!" A man yelled as he ran into the office of Gato as he was panting and fell onto the ground.

Gato looked over his large oak desk looking at the thug panting on the ground before him. "What is it?" He asked looking annoyed as he didn't want to be bothered as he was going to take time with his new little toy that his boys had just brought him.

The thug got back onto his knees. "The guy you hired to kill the bridge builder and then Zabuza is dead. He was killed." He said with fear written all over his face.

"Who killed him." Growled out Gato as he was growing an annoyed with this bastard before him.

"That would be me." Said a woman's voice from behind the troll.

Gato slowly turned his chair with him in it. As the back of the chair was to high for even him to even look up to see who stood behind him. There behind him was a woman with long silver hair pulled up into a ponytail and golden cat like eyes and a devilish grin on her face. "Who-who are you?" stuttered out Gato with fear lacing his voice as he is about to piss his pants as his men took a step back as they know who this woman before them is and know they do not stand a chance against her and their boss was on his own against the devil.

"I am Ryoko Uzumaki." Said Ryoko with a sweet but demonic grin on her face.

Gato paled at hearing the woman's name. "Ry-Ryoko!" He said with panic in his voice.

"**HELP M PLEASE! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!"** Came the screams of a young woman from a room next to the office with the door open.

Ryoko's now freezing eyes moved over to the open door to a young woman with silver and crimson hair laying on a bed. She is pulling on the chains holding her with nothing on her body but the sheets on the bed around her. Tears staining her face as her violet eyes lock with the woman now looking at her.

"**RYOKO-NII-CHAN!**" Cried the woman as she saw who it was.

This girl was a child when Uzu had fallen and had been just made it to safety and gotten lost from her family and was believed dead for the longest time until this very second.

"Little Galya." Whispered Ryoko as an orange energy sword appeared in her right hand as her eyes slowly moved to the troll right below her as another woman appeared next to her. "Ryo-Ohki go and help Galya." She ordered.

"Meow." Said Ryo-Ohki as she vanished into the room closing the door behind her and screams could be heard from behind the door as Ryo-Ohki got to work on removing the chains and finding clothing for the girl to put on.

"Ryo-Ohki?" Question Galya only seeing the cabit once in her life before the strange little creature left with the island princess had left for the Hidden Leaf.

From the shadows Zabuza and his student watched the horror of the Devil woman destroy the hide out of Gato and free all the enslaved woman and children and killing all the thugs and destroying all the drugs and sealing away all the weapons and money she had found as well as all the food and drink. Jewels would be added to her personal collection. For the habits of a space pirate would never leave her as well as all the fine silks and clothing she liked she took for herself and gave the rest away to the villagers.

Naruto looks up at his grandmother. "Did you really need to burn the place down to the ground?" He asked her to look at the now brunt earth before them all.

Ryoko looks over at her grandson. "Yes I did. He had one of our own." Said told him.

Naruto froze at hearing this. "He held an Uzumaki?" he question.

Ryoko nodded her head to this. "Yes. I couldn't allow the girl to be raped by that little bastard." She said making a fist.

Naruto nodded his head at this. "I'm glad you saved her." He said now looking at the girl sitting with his teammates just talking and holding a now child size Ryo-Ohki in her lap.

**Yay I got it**


End file.
